


Beyond the Point of Death (Rewrite)

by WarsmithDantioch



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark Fantasy, Exploration, F/M, Gen, Historical Fantasy, Military, Old Satan faction, Politics, Post-Betrayal, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating May Change, The Nine Realms, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 38,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarsmithDantioch/pseuds/WarsmithDantioch
Summary: The first installment in Sir Alexander's saga, a former knight of the Old Satan faction deals with his return to service as Ravel Phenex's bodyguard during her stay in Kuoh. At first, he can only hope for respite after centuries of war, but when old enemies and new threats start calling, he'll have to leave his quiet life to protect the only friends he has left - UNABRIDGED





	1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

**As usual all rights and original characters about Highschool DxD belong to Ishibumi Ichiei, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, TNK and Funimation. Please support the official release especially with a new season coming so soon. Enjoy!**

Key:

Narration

"Dialogue"

(Translation)

 _Emphasis, thoughts_ ,  _flashbacks_

**[Sacred Gear Dialogue]**

* * *

_Where is it?!_

_I told you. Second turn to the right before you reach the atrium._

_Or was it the left?_

_To the abyss with it all._

Pale moonlight shone through the silk under-curtains lining the walls of the cavernous west wing, the breeze making them sway like ethereal spectres through the darkened passageway. Shadows formed intricate shapes and curious deformations on the score of paintings adorning the main entrance chamber, each stoic and shadowed expression more disturbing than the last.

Nothing but the crackling of the wall lamps and the whispered gliding of the curtains could be heard. Nothing that is until the rhythmic tapping of heels on lacquered wood and polished marble drew closer and closer.

For all her excitement, today had turned out to be a comparatively uninteresting and tiring day of cleaning and maintenance, and even at this hour it looked like her troubles were not over yet. Yet the newly employed, low class devil Octavia continued to go about her duties as any dutiful maid should. It was her first day after all.

Her acceptance of her application letter left her with a sense of exaltation that she hadn't felt in a long time, but none more so than her own mother, who was overjoyed to see her have the opportunity to work in the household of one of the most influential families in the Eunoe Province, and subsequently, the whole Underworld.

Already her poor, pale hands were marred with a few small blisters and the spray bottle and cloth by her side were practically spent by the time she had finished cleaning the mantle pieces of the west wing. They clanged gently against her waist, next to the small duster attached to her apron as she climbed up the stairway leading to the atrium where an elderly butler was busy arranging applying fresh coats of varnish to one of the wooden banisters leading the landing.

The older devil squinted at her from behind his half-moon spectacles, his hand placing the brush on top of the pot at the sound of her approach.

"Well, what have we here - I don't recognise you from the staff. How's it going lass? The name's Valric by the way. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." he said with a curt bow.

"The pleasure is mine, Mister Valric. My name is Octavia Pheynix. Mister Alaren said that you would be able to help me reach the main hall of the east wing. As you can tell, I don't know how to reach the place." she replied sheepishly.

"The east wing, huh? It's not that far from here on out. Just follow this corridor here and take the second right until you reach a flight of stairs leading down to a small antechamber. The doors there lead straight to the main reception hall opening into the wing itself. Don't worry - they're big and have a frostheart phoenix carved on their surface. You can't miss it."

She nodded, her mind already visualising the route ahead.

"Thank you sir. Your help is greatly appreciated." she smiled, turning to leave with a light bow.

"No need to be so stiff there lass. The family has already retired for the night, so you can relax a bit now. You're Girelta's girl, aren't you?"

The butler's crooked smile turned to a grin as her eyes widened in surprise.

"I'd recognise those dimpled cheeks anywhere. Vivienne told us that you'd be one of the 4 girls joining us this week, but I didn't get the chance to say hello today. So, how are the Phenexes treating you?"

Octavia shrugged in reply "Good enough, I guess. Vivienne went easy on me and told me to work on the grounds mostly. She's given me some extra work to cover for someone who was sick, but once I get that done I'm free to go. I've had some problems with some of the glasswork, but the other girl Jeanne wasn't any better. At least we haven't smashed anything, so that counts as a win, right?"

"Indeed it does! It's good to hear that you're fitting in and making friends with the staff. I'm proud that you made the move forward which is more than what can be said about some of the other ones."

 _Oh dear._ Valric noticed her worried expression and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

" You might hear rumours about the family being very strict, but it's all a lie. Trust me, the people here are just as friendly as any of the staff serving the Paimon or the Barbatos clans, if not more."

"I would hope so." she said in a hushed tone "Although it's not the staff that has me worried if I'm honest."

"Hoh? Let me guess...you had the misfortune of dealing with Master Riser's morning moods for teatime?"

She nodded grimly, causing the man to shake his hand dismissively.

"The young master is known to be a bit testy, but if you just indulge him for a while, he does go back to his business. Truthfully, he's the heaviest in terms of character out of the family, so you have nothing to worry about."

She moved in closer so that their voices wouldn't carry down to the hall below.

"I've heard rumours that the family is sketching something big. Is it true that the Prince Arganeigh and Duchess Venelana have been holding private talks with the masters? Have you heard about what it might entail?"

He shrugged nonchalantly "Your guess is as good as mine. But ask yourself this Octavia - what connects those three families right now?"

"Uhh...I'm not too sure. Maybe they're gifting some land? I have no clue."

Valric shook his head "Each family have their heirs in the same land in the Overworld. Granted, Ruval hasn't been in Japan in over 30 years, but his sister will be going there soon enough. I'm sure the talks were nothing more but the conditions of her stay."

"Then again, Master Riser did seem especially impatient these few couple of days. I can't help but think there's more to this..." he mused, stroking the fine stubble lining his chin.

"It must be. I haven't seen the lord and lady at all today, but Master Ruval was present and he seemed really friendly. He even gave me a smile and a greeting, can you believe it?" she beamed.

"Eh, I see Ruval is at it as usual. Then again, Rayzem isn't much better and he's the married one out of the two. At least the young mistress has kept appearances for the sake of her parents."

Octavia frowned at the mention of the Phenex family's only daughter. She had heard much about Ravel, who was in fact, of the same age as her, but she had seen little of her today.

"I still haven't seen the mistress much, but I've heard so much about her. Her ladyship is so popular back home in Taizeddaf. I wonder if she truly is what the rumours make her out to be."

"You'll find out soon enough, I suppose." Valric mused "But if you're really curious, know that she isn't very inclined to stay in the house for too long. When she's not flying to Lilith to refine her magic, she's busy training on the southern practice grounds with Sir Branden, so you might spot her there every other day."

" _Sir_ Branden?"

She wasn't aware that an actual knight was serving the household. No, it couldn't be from any of the family members' peerages, since none of their Knights went by such a name. Eh, her mother probably mentioned it before but she must have forgotten.

_Silly me._

"You don't know? Ah, well, you'll meet him as well. Don't worry, he's a proper gentleman. Not like some of those Phenex boys. Anyway, we've talked for long enough." he spoke abruptly, turning back to reapply the varnish on his brush.

"Remember, straight, second right, stairs, antechamber, frostheart phoenix. Easy. Now, scurry along lass."

The bespectacled, silvery haired devil did not have her convinced with that brief list of his, but she accepted his instructions, regardless.

Even with Valric's instructions, there were just so many doors and hallways within the mansion that she got nausea from trying to visualise it all in her head. Why couldn't it be all nicely laid out like her village - all the houses and shops were placed at arms length from each other, yet in this maze, she couldn't even find the second half of a single house.

Octavia clearly remembered first laying eyes in the house as their old sky ship docked at the lavishly decorated guest station. The picture was one of she'd only imagine from song or tale - a massive castle nestled deep in a hidden valley, surrounded by the highest peaks in Eunoe.

The lands before the residence gave way to expansive fields of wheat and barley stretching until the horizon, with pocket villages dotting the principal crossroad areas. Further into the mountains, they gave way to forbidding forests of green, where rivers snaked their way lazily through the vast wildlands until they reached the large lake south of the mansion itself. In all her dreams, she never imagined that she would be living in a place of such outstanding natural beauty, but she could certainly get used to the summer sun dawning from the distant fields every day. It might not have been the famed Eden, but it was damn well close to it.

To think, this was but  _one_ of the many residences dotting the clan's vast territories. Then again, she shouldn't have been too surprised - the Phenex family, like any other noble clan in Pandaemonium owned vast tracts of land, her small village being but one miniscule cog in the expansive machinery that generated the clan's wealth and power.

At that moment though, she felt a bit too tired to appreciate the beauty of her surroundings too much, the thought of finishing the day overwhelming her consciousness.

"My first day and I can't even find my own quarters..." she muttered under her breath. Entering the empty hall, she made for the second door to the right where she was informed the stairway was to be found. The shadows moving across the paintings as she traversed the rooms made her shiver, and she unconsciously fidgeted with a stray lock of brown hair.

_Even when they're not around, I can still sense their stifling presence._

The Phenexes were nice enough compared to many upper class devils, but she also couldn't deny the sheer tension caused by their presence. Each member exuded a magical aura that seemed to warp the air around them with ease. When it came to low class devils in the vicinity, the effect was much more psychological in nature. Whatever it was, even the slightest push ensured complete obedience and submission from the servants. The family members certainly masked their presences well, but there was no denying that they were there.

It was almost as if the eyes were following her. She slowed down to glance at one of the seemingly newer paintings, judging by how the paint still looked fresher than that of its neighbours. The painting itself was by far the largest in the hall and the most lifelike by her reckoning. Not that it made it any less creepy. Six figures were portrayed on its freshly oiled canvas.

At the centre stood a handsome devil, seemingly in his early thirties in what seemed like a mix between a red suit and high ranking military uniform, complete with rows of medals and a pair of elaborate epaulettes. He had medium length fiery golden hair, curling to an almost light orange at the roots, and the gentlest pair of amber eyes she had ever seen.

Seated beside him to his left was a woman of startling beauty draped in a formal dress of blue covered in pearls and crystals so surreal, they glistened like constellations on her form. Her light golden hair was raised up in an exquisite antique fashion and her pleasant smile and topaz blue eyes clearly showed her generous nature. These two were definitely the central figures of the painting, and quite clearly the lord and lady of the manor.

Next to the older man was a young fellow appearing to be in his twenties in archaic armour and robes, with a confident expression on his face. His hair was like the older devil's in style, but he undoubtedly shared the woman's eyes. His gaze spoke of experience earned over decades of trials. While on the woman's left were two younger men who clearly presented two very different personas.

The rightmost one had a subtle beard and long flowing hair styled in a ponytail, with a modest smile on his face, his arms crossed over his business suit. Meanwhile the leftmost one proved to be the complete opposite by comparison. He had an unruly mop and an even more crooked grin that spoke volumes about his self-confidence.

With his hands in his pockets, Octavia clearly saw the casual way he dressed, if the crumpled dark red blazer over an opened white shirt was anything to go by. Her eyes lingered a bit longer on this figure, and she couldn't help but lower her blue eyes and blush after thinking of the events of this morning breakfast and the compliment filled exchange that she had been a first-hand witness to.

Shaking her head lightly, Octavia glanced at the final member of the painting and smiled lightly. On the lady's lap was the lady's shadow itself - a young girl, seemingly younger than herself who could not be any more alike to the one whose lap she was sitting on. Aside from the obvious undeveloped figure, simpler dress and variation in hairstyle, the latter's being styled in twin ringlets on either side, they had the exact same gentle eyes and posture.

But while the older woman gave off a demeanour of easy confidence and calm, only a terrible determination and an incredible mind hid behind the piercing blue eyes of the young girl. The smile showed it too.

To anyone who had never seen these people before, they would realise that they were looking at a mother and daughter. To Octavia, she was proud to look at the sight of her lady and mistress respectively. All in all, Lord Rivalen, Lady Rozalva, the masters Ruval, Rayzem, Riser and Ravel looked every bit the upper class devil family they were.

Stepping outside the door to the right, she found the stairway leading to grand foyer with double doors at equal intervals to each other. Various sets of plate armour adorned the devil legions were placed between the doors, plain silent observers to her misfortunes.

_Wait, this doesn't look like the place Valric described._

From the elaborate carvings of phoenixes and devils on the wooden doors, she signed and realised that she did indeed reach the dormitories. But these looked to be those of the Phenex family or their Peerage members.

Perhaps Valric meant for her to follow the end of the corridor to another set of doors which would lead to Lucifer knows where. Either way, she resolved herself to keep moving.

* * *

_Wait._

She considered going back, only to move forward when she noticed one suit of armour standing adjacent to the middle set of double doors looking far more worn than the rest.  _This must be a guard,_  she reckoned and sighed in relief. Perhaps they would know where she should go.

"Pardon me kind sir, but would you know where I would..."

Octavia stopped her question abruptly after noticing that the armoured fellow did not move to acknowledge her. As she moved closer, she realised she heard no breathing coming from the suit, nor did she see any rise and fall of the fellow's chest. She had foolishly believed this had been a guard, but it looked not to be the case.

She had to get closer to check. Nothing could be heard from the suit's interior until her ear almost touched the centre of the man's midriff, and then her hearing picked up on the faintest turning of gears and ticking akin to a watch followed by small crackles of electricity.

_A machine then? This must be one of the automatons Uncle Zaren talked about. Explains why it didn't react to me. Are the other suits the same too..._

"Great, now I'm speaking to machines." she chided herself. It made sense really, most of the staff and family would be asleep and there was hardly the chance she would find anyone wander the halls, this time of night. Since there was no war underway, the custodians were only posted on the courtyards and outer grounds of the house.

Glancing back at the suit of armour, she grimaced at its shabby state in comparison to its more pristine counterparts on either side.

_Whichever artificer is responsible for maintaing this automaton should be fired. A suit as ornate as this should be meticulous. Despite its wear, the detail is astonishing though, but in an odd sort of way..._

This one clearly stood out from the rest and she found it hard to believe that it had been altogether ignored. On the one hand, Octavia honestly wanted to move on to find her quarters and this suit was none of her business. But she knew better than to possibly encourage the wrath of one of the family and peerage members if they saw such an imperfection in the morning.

Sighing deeply, she detached the duster from her belt and turned to regard the suit fully from the front.

Standing almost five feet higher than her, it cut quite the imposing figure. A tattered blue and white surcoat with a dawning sun icon below a field of stars covered the breastplate, leather jerkin and chainmail mesh underneath. They ended with two damaged, albeit lovingly ornamented knee guards, scarred greaves and a pair or brutal sabatons from what she could see. The suit's forebraces and pauldrons did not look to be any less battle-scarred. Octavia gazed in awe at the shot and stab marks adorning the vambraces and the lack of bronze inlay on the gauntlets, most likely from centuries of use which scored all the polish from the fingers as well.

The suit's gauntlets were crossed in a contemplative pose over the pommel of the sheathed sword standing vertically at the feet of it. She also saw that a second weapon - a dagger, was belted at the suit's hip, yet the shape and curvature of its blade indicated some exotic origin. A faded and burnt cloak in the tabard's colours hung from the figure's shoulder hooks and swayed gently in the midnight breeze.

Gazing past the blue and white checkerboard coif , Octavia took a thorough look at the most impressive part of the suit - a worn helmet in the style of the old  _barbute_ , except this one had a visor marred by what looked like three claw marks that missed getting at whatever creature once dwelt inside. What struck her as the most odd, but if one should consider the overall medieval aspect of the armour, was the blue and white crest attached to the dome of the helm sideways similar in style to the Corinthian helmets of the ancient Greek phalanx officers or the Roman legion centurions.

_What a peculiar suit. These names and designs - they must have taken this set from some dead knight and placed a mechanical contraption inside of it._

It was with the helm that Octavia began her dusting, moving downwards to the chest and then the arms, then the legs and the sword. After being satisfied with her task, she moved to the individual plates and wiped them with her cloth, but was disappointed to see that the surface of the armour was kept at an almost pristine condition, except for the cuts, dents, rips and tears of course. The belts and buckles themselves, while well worn, were obviously well maintained. Several black marks next to the cuts on the vambraces were proving to be frustratingly difficult to remove, and she was already losing her temper with the suit which would not let her go.

Tried as much as she could, yet the markings would not go off. When her nerves could not hold any longer, Octavia kicked the suit's greaves and immediately cried out in pain as her foot hit the metal. It was almost like hitting a stone wall!

"Why do you do this to me...I just want to go to bed" she whined at the unmoving suit before sighing and straightening herself up. Peering closer at the vambraces, she could see now that those markings were scribbles done in an intricate, spidery scrawl next to each instance of damage on the armour.

Upon closer inspection, she murmured to herself " _BERLIN 1392, OSAKA 1614, ATHEL LOREN 1778, MALEBOLGE 1652, LILITH 1865..."_ and the names went on. All over the suit's body she could see evidence of scars from battles in the Underworld and places she had never heard of let alone pronounce, with dates stretching back from as far as the 16th century to the recent present.

"Almost seven centuries of battle in every realm, on every plain. Just who a- _were_  you..." whispered Octavia yet the figure did not answer her question, choosing instead to gaze stoically at the plains outside the window. She stared at the dark eye holes and wondered just what wonders, what places and what battles the wearer of this suit must have seen. And how much death and bloodshed must have been caused by its hands, she mused grimly. Bending down, she inspected the sword in its sheath.

It did not share the same ragged look as the armour, nor was it ostentatiously decorated. A heavy pommel was placed atop a worn hilt and a simple cross guard. The sheath itself looked to be sun darkened brown leather with etchings of a natural landscape and yet again, a blazing sun. With a contemplative frown, she gathered that this could have been the former knight's house or order symbol. If Octavia was not seeing things, she could have sworn that she briefly saw a few weak rays of light appearing from the gap between the edge opening of the sheath and the guard.

She dared to move her delicate fingers towards the showing sliver of naked steel, and with a hint of trepidation, almost as if the sword was watching her, she touched the blade.

* * *

_Everything was a crimson blur as her eyesight slowly adjusted to the burning sting that was the dusty fog surrounding her in all directions. The vapid air made it difficult for her to breathe and she couldn't help but let loose a string of hacking coughs, blood dripping through the grille of the helmet._

_W-What under earth..._

_A battlefield's worth of corpses surrounded her in all directions as she stood on the cool marble steps. To her back towered an imposing colonnaded building, the screams of the dying and the shrieking discharge of spells and explosions ringing in her ears all around her._

_Everything seemed tinged in a strange light as the sun set over the horizon, the artificial stars already blinking distantly in the sky. Octavia felt herself panting heavily as she balanced herself on one knee, the other seemingly locked in position._

_This place she recognised since she'd been there before with her parents. But - the Grand Banquet Hall...Lilith...why...why was she in the capital?_

_It was strange. In her mind, she recognised the confusion born from her doubt, but at the same time she felt an overwhelming feeling of rage and pain. The feelings were foreign to her, almost as if they were the underlying layer to her own thoughts. But above them all, dominating even her own thoughts was the primal need to get up._

_To keep moving._

_Bringing a shaking hand to her face, she paled at the sight of the stained dark red metal, her fingers dripping blood on the ground. Hers or someone else's, she could not be sure. With a startle, she realised that those gauntlets had been the very same as that of the suits. Looking over her body, she finally understood the strange feelings she was experiencing. The awareness was hers, yet the body was not._

_Her torn cloak lay in ripped tatters on the ground and her chest felt heavy where the impact had punctured the metal and ripped the chainmail apart. She could sense the dark red blood seeping through her right side where the shaft of an arrow was still embedded in her like a pin through a cushion._

_This was definitely hers. When she moved to lift herself up by pushing herself on her shoulder, she almost shrieked when her arm easily went through thin air. The severed stump of her hand, still bleeding from the bicep down was a terrible sight to behold and the smell of burning flesh from the half cauterised stump almost made her retch._

_"Daeryn..." he rasped "Daeryn..."_

_The name resounded in her head, yet no response came to the wounded knight. In her mind, she felt the man's thoughts claw desperately at the image of an unknown blonde haired man in golden white armour, yet she couldn't tell why._

_"Curse it all." he muttered._

_Lifting her own head was a agonising task and with the blood freely flowing over her left eye, she had to squint with her right. Grabbing the hilt of the glowing, leaf shaped sword stuck in the corpse of a devil to her right, she wrenched it out and then used what strength she had to shakily lift herself up, before reversing her grip and holding the sword precariously in front of her._

_Far away, she could make out vague shapes through the rising dustclouds and the sounds still continued to reverberate mutely inside the dented insides of her helm. Numerous dials and screens flickered before her failing vision, but she couldn't make sense of any of the symbols. If anything, they looked to be of some Nordic design, and she was no runesmith. One thing she did understand now - the ticking of the machine that she heard but a few moments earlier was not of any contraption inside the suit. Rather, the suit was the machine itself._

_Her awareness was suddenly torn from her thoughts as a nearing form was making itself known to her.A tense feeling formed in the man's gut as he assumed a defensive stance, his sabatons leaving bloody footprints on the spoilt floor. The shambling figure came closer and closer, the sound of distant clanging accompanying each rise of the shape's head._

_Through the fog, she could make out a few other shapes, each moving rapidly towards the shambling figure, only to fade into the rising cloud. There was little she could make out, but judging from the muted cries and screams, those figures did not meet a gentle fate._

_Is he here to kill us, she asked herself and could feel that the knight was asking himself a similar question. Yet even as the figure broke through the cloud of dust, her worry inexplicably vanished._

_"Kaledor? Brother-"_

_The man named Kaledor stopped to salute weakly, before coming closer to the other knight._

_"So you live. Your transceiver went silent more than an hour ago. We feared the worst, Lord Commander" he replied in a tired voice before looking around slowly._

_"I take it you cleaned the breach of the inner courtyard by yourself? Where's Sir Tibolt?"_

_The other knight let loose a hacking cough before turning to look at the closed doors to his back._

_"I had him take the surviving guests out of the grounds and keep them inside the inner hall. Until Daeryn arrives with the flotilla from Rotherell, we'll have to hold out, no matter how long it takes. What of the others? Berin, Alxien...Xanthos?"_

_"Last report I heard, Orson was keeping the eastern quarter under control, but Xanthos and Alxien went missing in the north. Captain Strazi said that he last saw them wading through the enemy ranks to meet up with an approaching artillery formation spotted in the marketing district."_

_That earned a sneer from the Lord Commander, who momentarily handed his sword to Kaledor, so he could remove his helmet with his remaining hand. A sudden feeling of freedom registered as cool air mixed with blood mist rushed to fill his nostrils._

_"Fools. We have no idea what forces Falbium managed to force through the breach. I can only hope the townsfolk could flee to the inner city. As for you Sir Kaledor, I'm glad to see a welcome face again. But what of the southern quarter?" he rasped._

_The man named Kaledor must have been a fellow knight himself she reckoned, since he also wore full armour of lined silver, yet the fine plates looked like they went through as much hell as her own unwitting host. Half of his suit was blackened with soot as if struck by some sort of meteor, while his helmet looked to have been partly eaten by acid. A broken spear dripping with blood was held in his left hand, while the scabbard at his side looked to be empty._

_"Overrun entirely." he replied, his hands removing his helmet to reveal a bloodstained face framed by long silver locks and deep blue eyes. "We were forced to retreat behind the gate after Harken's regiment was surrounded. Three squads showed up out of nowhere, and before long, our line was cut to shreds."_

_The wounded knight paused as he considered the grim news._

_"How many?"_

_"Around 700, and that includes the reinforcements Alxien sent us." Kaledor replied, throwing away the broken spear and eyeing a halberd clenched in the hands of a burly warrior dressed in antique uniform._

_The other knight hissed in response "There's no way they could have outflanked Harken unless they somehow managed to place a teleportation beacon just outside the walls. Curse these honourless bastards. The only time you manage to have a fair fight, they run like cowards. And the moment your back is turned, they let loose all of damnation upon you."_

_Kaledor shrugged "We had hundreds spewing out of the sewage tunnels. I never would have thought that they would come from the potholes..."_

_"It doesn't matter now. We have no choice but to hold the gates until Daeryn comes. I can only hope that we have to deal with just common infantry." he spoke with a spiteful edge to his tone._

_Kaledor's expression turned to one of concern as he turned to break the shaft of the arrow embedded in his friend's chest._

_"You look like you've been mauled by a pack of wild lions. Are you sure you can still fight with only one arm?"_

_The knight responded to Kaledor with an unimpressed look, his hand moving to place the crested helm back on his head._

_"There's no way I'm going to be forever known as the Lord Commander who let half of the Underworld's nobility perish on their own turf. I've made many mistakes these past two centuries, but I'll be damned if this will be another."_

_The other knight smiled sadly before giving him a brief shake on the shoulder._

_"We've been through so much, Alexander. This too shall come to pass."_

_Alexander lowered his head for a moment, before turning to clasp the other knight's hand with an uneasy smile._

_"Aye. We can only hope that the eastern wall holds out in Xanthos and Alxien's absence."_

_Drip, drip, drop._

_Instantly, Kaledor removed his hand from the knight's shoulder and leapt to pick up a downed halberd in one quick motion, light sparks of silver energy slowly trickling over his form. Octavia felt a sudden sense of dread form deep in the knight's chest as some horrible epiphany became known to him._

_"Show yourself!" he yelled, the raised weapon giving the approaching figure no pause._

_Yet as the stranger neared into view, she noticed a brief fall in Sir Kaledor's stance as his eyes widened in surprise._

_"It can't be...cousin?"_

_The soft pitter patter of rain on the ground. Yet as the figure came into view, it most definitely was not water that was dripping from the two long, kukri like ice blades from the figure's hands. As her vision was getting blurrier by the second, she could briefly see a matted mane of grey and red drifting in the distance, a face of blood and two glowing red coals with vertical slits tearing into her very soul. Octavia felt her knees shaking from exertion and without the strength to stand anymore, she collapsed in a clatter of armour on her knees, the grip on her sword as unrelenting as always. The dripping of blood was joined by the steady tapping of heels on marble and then as suddenly as it started, it stopped._

_Nothing but her ragged, wheezing breaths could be heard as the world froze around her. Octavia, daring to painfully glance up as the last vestiges of her consciousness were threatening to leave her, winced in pain as she saw the self same red eyes boring into her own. It sent chills down her spine and her hand shook of its own accord._

_T-That woman..._

_The shock was only momentary, as the man found the anger to tighten his grip on the bloodslick hilt of his sword, her gaze moving in tandem with the knight's as he raised the sword to point it at the figure._

_"You pass no further." he muttered with clenched teeth, every tortured syllable ringing with immeasurable hate._

_Her opponent was clear now. Blood covered the tattered maid uniform like a canvas, the dark red splotches reaching all the way to her face. Her reptilian eyes looked beyond demonic, the dark countenance causing her to feel nothing but bottomless malice and killing intent coming from the woman._

_Upon hearing the knight's threat, the maid's eyes narrowed dangerously, her form slouching forward in preparation of striking him. Her voice was equally disturbing, the tone much more sinister that the woman she had herself seen on television the other week. Before either side could react, Kaledor stepped in front, his arms raised amicably._

_"Wait, why...cuz, we're on the same side. It's me, Kal."_

_Shockingly enough, her response to her supposed cousin was but a deathglare and utter spite in her tone._

_"You will not stand in my way. Die with the rest of your kin."_

_She felt the knight falter at the sound of those words, his sword shaking with part fury, part confusion. Much like Kaledor's current state, she couldn't understand - why was he feeling such pain and bitterness towards her?_

_"Not while I draw breath. Take one more step and I promise that you'll pay for every inch in blood."_

_The maid didn't seem at all perturbed by his ultimatum. Perhaps his missing arm and the bleeding armour dispelled any read effect the threat might have had, but she had an inkling that nothing in creation would make the woman baulk._

_Ice crystals suddenly began forming on the surrounding surfaces, their growth in tandem with the maid's growing aura. The knight must have felt it too, for the subzero temperatures made him tremble steadily._

_"W-Why do you betray us, Grayfia. After..everything that has happened...why do you bring dishonour to our own family?" Kaledor asked desperately._

_The maid narrowed her eyes in disgust._

_"How dare you speak of honour, when you murderous wretches killed my own father."_

_This was Grayfia in the past?! There were simply too many questions she had. This simply didn't make sense. And who under earth were these knights? Why did it seem like they were so close to the Lucifuge devil?_

_The blade stopped shaking as the words registered on his mind._

_"That's a lie. Your father died naturally in his sleep. You know it yourself - we were all there at his deathbed." Alexander retorted._

_"Are you so sure?" a new voice called out from above._

_Her head cranked upwards to gaze at a lone devil hovering to Grayfia's right up high. The devil had crimson hair and piercing blue eyes, long flowing robes covering his muscular form. He gazed down upon the scene with a laidback smile, his arms crossed lazily over his chest. He looked younger than the media representations she had seen of him, but the expression had not changed. Not one bit._

_No way...Is this the Crimson Satan in his youth, she thought._

_A tightening knot of tension and fury began building in the knight's gut as he laid eyes on the newcomer. Despite the overwhelming instinct to retreat, the man had the guts to point his sword at one of the new Devil Lord._

_"Y-you." she spat, the shock evident in her breaking voice._

_"Yes, me."_

_"You worthless bastard - you would ambush a negotiations conference which you yourself agreed to. Is this how much the word of the Gremory clan is worth?"_

_Sirzechs waved his hand in a casual manner, further inciting the warrior's growing anger._

_"This is no more honourable than your own campaigns in Lamassus and Saganum, my friend. You see Alexander, we both saw a way to end this war. But while you chose a peace that would take a century to cement, I found a way to sweep the table clean in one afternoon. Can you truly blame me?"_

_"Peace? You call this peace?!" the knight yelled, gesturing to the corpses "Is killing a third of the Underworld's nobility your notion of resolution?!"_

_"They paid the price for their greed and lust for power. I have nothing to say to them. All that remains now is to dispose of the rest and end this tyrannical regime. But don't worry - I'm no fool to dispose of my enemies when we are so dwindling in number. For each, I shall give them a choice. Surrender or execution. Believe me, I have plenty of vassals I need to reward with land anyway."_

_Alexander shook his head in disbelief. He turned back to address the maid staring him down._

_"Grayfia. How can you stand this? For all their wrongs, we have stood behind your father's line from the beginning. You could have ended this from the beginning. I understand that you might have disagreed with Mashasen, but you had the power to stop all of this. Why did you not do it? All the lives lost - the Lucifuge household, your friends, the order sworn to protect you...your own brother. Why would you betray us?"_

_The maid's eyes seemed to flicker for the briefest of moments. It seemed that she was at loss for words. He would have called out again, if it were not for Sirzechs descending to the ground. Rummaging through his robes, he took out a simple vial filled with dark liquid._

_"This vial contains a small dosage of highly concentrated silver basilisk venom. Even 5 drops of this coursing through my bloodstream would ensure that I never see the light of this world again. Now, you might be interested as to why this vial was found in Lord Commander Osterion's private study..."_

_"No-" Kaledor replied, his head shaking mutely._

_"Or how a minuscule amount of the same poison was recovered from Rofocale's body."_

_"No -this cannot be true. Osterion would never do such a thing. Of all of us, he would have never been the one to break his oath. No, he couldn't..." he rambled, raising a gauntleted hand to his helm._

_"Well, it doesn't matter, does it? He's dead now. A relic of the past to pave the way to a better future. And that future, I'm afraid, has no place for you sirs."_

_Sirzechs laughed jovially as he took note of the glares the knights were giving him._

_"Worry not, my good knights. Your demise will bring about much needed change to our forsaken realm, and soon the devils will flourish to become the strongest race amongst the stars. Many millennia then, your descendants will remember your sacrifice to make our victory possible. Mashasen would have damned us all, but I mean to see our ancestral home before I die."_

_"H-How can you say that when your entire faction is based on the opposite?!" Kaledor called out._

_Alexander's expression twisted into a tired glare._

_"Enough. You're a fool for coming here and wasting your time on speeches, Lord Gremory. Sir Daeryn should be here any minute now, with a fleet of sky ships to retake the capital. You will not be escaping this time."_

_The redhaired devil's eyes crinkled playfully._

_"Oh, we most certainly were aware. In fact, I already sent Lord Focalor with a fleet of his own ships to intercept him. A fleet, which by our predictions-" he added with a gesture towards the waiting maid "-outnumbers your ramshackle flotilla by three to one."_

_Both knights froze in shock at the news of the blow dealt to their forces, the grips on their weapons clenching even tighter in the face of anger and desperation. Kaledor moved closer to the one-armed knight, while golden light slowly began emanating from the sword in waves._

_"Now now, good sirs. While your skill at arms is commendable, I don't have to remind you that my queen here is empowered by her newly modified Evil Piece, not to mention that lovely gift of yours, Alexander. And she's only the edge of the abyss. Surrender now while you still can, and I can promise you a fair trial. Oh, and one other thing..."_

_He generated a magic circle with his left hand, causing a small screen to appear before them. The reflection showed two other knights, one dressed in fluted armour lying in a pool of his own blood, and the other being almost unrecognisable in his charred state._

_"You might recognise them! These two gentlemen proved to be a bit of a nuisance as I was making my way through the city. A shame really." he tutted._

_Xanthos, Berin...she felt his mind edging between despair and fury, even as multiple memories began surfacing themselves in the midst of this intense exchange. Luckily, he was saved for his loss of words by his fellow knight._

_The silverhaired knight stepped forward before an expectant Sirzechs, and instead of kneeling or speaking his mind, he simply moved to cut his palm with the blade of his polearm and let the crimson droplets bleed on the ground._

_"Sir Berin Cagnazzo and Sir Xanthos Ciriatto were my erstwhile brothers in arms and veterans of a hundred campaigns. On my honour as Sir Kaledor Farfarello, scion of the House of Lucifer and Ancient of the Order of the Knights of the Malebranche, you will pay. Whether it be one hour or one thousand years from now, their wives and children will have their vengeance."_

_Sirzechs signed, all traces of joy lost from his smile._

_"It's moments like these that remind me why you lot are so backward and problematic. Serafall can whine all she wants, but I will get rid of your Order once and for all. Very well, if you wish to die so badly, then I'll only oblige you. Grayfia - let's see if they are even a match for you."_

_The maid nodded and stepped forward slowly, patches of frost slowly spreading on the ground before her._

_"It will be done, Master."_

_Kaledor shifted to a defensive stance while Alexander trained a wary eye on the figure of Sirzechs standing patiently on the ruined column above. She could sense it in his thoughts that he had resolved himself to the end, and saw no other alternative to this situation than to die here and there._

_Octavia felt the knight's body tense in preparation of attacking the approaching devil, but was surprised to see him pause suddenly as a faint flash of light illuminated the darkening courtyard before them._

_All the parties turned around to glance at the source of the interruption, and she saw Kaledor's jaw fall slack at the sight of a distant sky ship high above the city crash into a trailing line of ships, massive plumes of flame erupting around the battling ships._

_More than 30 or so were still clashing in heavy combat, but through the madness, a vast explosion formed a breach in the cordon, through which an increasing number of ships were making way straight through the banquet hall. All were battered and broken beyond any feasible standard, but they continued to drift on regardless._

_Alexander's heart sunk as he took in the sight of the battling ships, but as the enhanced senses in his mechanical help magnified the image of the ship, she felt his enormous relief at the sight of the silver banners fluttering from its masts._

_"He made it...The bastard actually made it. Bloody Phenexes. If it'd be anyone, it would be him." he whispered, his smile a result of the huge weight already falling off of his shoulders_

_Sirzechs's smile fell at the sight of the approaching ships and he wasted no time in summoning a communication circle._

_"Zahim, there have been some interesting developments occurring as of right now. I need you to drop the siege, since I have work for you here in Gehenna now that some complications have arisen. I'll be with you shortly."_

_The Gremory devil turned his attention back to the two knights as the magic circle dematerialised._

_"It looks like I'll have to speed this along now that your allies are slowly making their way. I recommend you take a minute to resolve yourselves to the slaughter." he said, taking his time to slowly begin absorbing the particles of magic soaking the area._

_Kaledor snorted and turned to me with a tired sigh._

_"So it comes to this, eh Sascha? Bollocks. Now I feel bad that I never told you about that time I ate the last slice of Sylvia's cake." the knight said with a mirthless chuckle._

_"Wait, so you were the bastard who did it! I swear, I'll tear you-" he replied, but stopped when a chill aura set over the area, causing both of their teeth to start chattering._

_"C-curses, I wish I could hold the standard one last time. To honour Isabelle...and Osterion." the Lucifer knight whispered._

_Alexander smiled "In the end, it was just a bloodstained piece of cloth. It's our words to our friends that matter. Tell me Kal, what was the last thing you said to Lysanna?"_

_Kaledor cursed and turned a baleful eye towards him "I called her an idiot for spilling tea on my lap followed by a very rude farewell."_

_That elicited a short bark of laughter from the Lord Commander which made the other devil roll his eyes._

_"Fine, you got me. We'll be even till the day we die. Come, brother, for today we die with glory like Brothi and Kilgor at the Gates of Avernus!" Kaledor laughed in return and began summoning his remaining power into his body, the signature silver magic of the Lucifer clan leaking in between the joints of his armour._

_"Well, I'd prefer not to die, but aye." he replied and tapped his sword on the knight's halberd as black mist began emitting around his own form._

_"Let us charge together, one last time. For Lysanna."_

_Kaledor grinned and roared at the top of his lungs.._

_"FOR THE ORDEEEEER!"_

_His last thoughts as the crimson and silver light filled her vision was that of a woman with light blonde hair and emerald eyes, and a final farewell._

_I'm sorry Celestia...for everything._

* * *

**_And scene!_ **

**Long time no see, folks. Dancred here. Now, you might be asking yourself, why the hell haven't we gotten an update for "Architect of Fate" in over a month? And what under earth is this rewrite doing here _\- he's just fishin for views, I swear._**

**To make it short, I got my shit together with the overall direction of this saga, not to mention that I've moved a long way since I wrote the original version. Looking back on it carefully, I found out a lot of inconsistencies, things that didn't make sense, and just general bad writing. I realise that I kept it too close to the canon series in terms of writing and I just sucked at it. What's worse, I even cut out a lot of my more original scenes because I thought that they just wouldn't interest readers wanting _fanfiction._**

**Well, no more. I'm starting a reboot of the series, and trust me, the difference will be significant. I'm moving a bit more from the canon cast when it comes to what Alexander and Ravel are doing, including more scenes with the other characters I referenced many times in the original, like Coriana, Rozalva and even Celestia! But don't worry - your favourite characters like Ravel and Grayfia will all be there. The overall plot won't change but certain minor plot points will be very different. Also, look forward to new extra chapters, including some more lore articles that I have in the works. This prologue, and its flashback to the Civil War is but one example of it.**

**Personally, I feel like I do best when I write good original fiction within the DxD setting, and not trifle too much with the main cast. _Gods forbid I hog any of Issei's limelight._  And so, expect this rewrite to go a lot deeper into the Underworld's lore, but also how devils work on our world as a whole. And of course, I can get to that Sirzechs development as a villain you'll all love and hate much sooner than planned!**

**And so, I hope that all my regulars come back to enjoy the redesign. I will be posting Chapter 3 of AoF very soon for those who are wondering, but the delivery for it will be slower than that of BtPoD, since I aim to finish this rewrite as quickly as I can so we can carry on with the current timeline asap. And so, please leave a review, follow or favourite, and I promise you that this will be quite a long and refreshing ride.**

**_Until next time!_ **


	2. A New Mission

 

 **Disclaimer:** See Prologue.

**Hello again, my dear readers. With my first chapter featuring the protagonist, I thought about writing in third person, but the style didn't fit with my narration. This is a trial of sorts - if you prefer seeing Alexander written in third person instead, then let me know!**

Key:

Narration

"Dialogue"

(Translation)

_Emphasis, thoughts, flashbacks_

**(Sacred Gear Dialogue)**

* * *

_Many come to me seeking a way to halt the inevitable. A way to break from the cycle, to avoid the end that plagues us all. They think fate is something that can be avoided. To them, I say this -destiny is something one can control, but not fate. Destiny gives us the chance to tailor our decisions, but fate grants us no alternative. I believe we all have the choice as to whether we fulfil our destiny, but our fate is sealed._

\- attributed to the seer Yusion Orobas, circa AM 5250

* * *

_Swirling patterns of colour and half whispered voices continue to fill my resting moments these days of late. Wandering thoughts tease my fluctuating consciousness even as I stand guard dutifully outside my mistress's door, waiting until my fellow captain Phael comes to relieve me of my watch. And the faster he gets here, the quicker I can get to doing something to take my mind away from these troubling visions._

_I swear on my father's charred bones that these accursed reminders won't leave my memory, the voices almost laughing at my annoyance. Never in my seven centuries of existence has the curse gotten this frantic in its attempts to disturb my psyche. I continue to dismiss these phenomena as a result of my increased exposure to the Immaterium, yet I can't help but feel like there's more to this than I tell myself._

_It feels like an eternity, even on nights such as this. This post had been one that I occupied for almost eight decades, yet it felt like several lifetimes to one even as long-lived as myself. For all my whining, I couldn't deny the stability that came with serving such a family however. Yet was it really better than a life on the move? I could not say._

_Nevertheless, I should be grateful to my old friend Algernon, the Marquis of Andrealphus, one of a handful of devils who would dare shelter a former member of the Old Satan faction in such times. A wise man and a welcome voice in this age of changing fortunes, but I doubt even he would have an answer to all my afflictions._

_Perhaps I was being foolishly naive in my optimism. Perhaps my time is drawing nigh and the poison killing me from within is finally taking its toll on my mind. and only delights in driving the blade deeper by reminding me of my past failures and mistakes._

_Some would claim that it is a gift. For me to know what it feels like to live forever like our supernatural masters. It's all a lie however, a sweet coating to the poisonous cake beneath. Humans, as much as we crave eternal life, don't have the mental capacity to survive for centuries on end. By and by, one loses taste for all life, and the will to live after seeing everyone you love forever dying. Mortality is simply far too ingrained within our culture. We cannot avoid it._

_Nevertheless, I should feel grateful that the curse helped in halting that fear for several centuries, and I must confess that I found it easier to cope during some of my lonelier decades. At times, the silence was worse than some of the battlefields that I fought in, but at others it gave me focus. If it weren't for the constant voices, I would even claim that I had no qualms with my affliction, morbid as that may sound._

_So many visions though and in such a short and recent span of time. Sometimes they appear suddenly and without warning, sometimes they tease the voices like a radio that one hears in the distance while at other moments they plague me with vague hallucinations. Yet the scenes are never different. No, they are always the same._

_The exile, the war...but most of all, that face, devoid of all life._

_No matter how many decades pass since I remind myself of that face, the result is always the same. Dread, crushing guilt and an abyss threatening my sanity at every turn. It looks like yesterday that I crossed the bridge into those mysterious lands with no name and all the pain and anguish that came with it. And all for naught._

_But it never ends at that. They've repeated themselves so long, that I've already memorised the pattern. It always comes to the ambush._

_As my vision blurs, what am I faced with next? Blood. Yet again blood. And always more of it. I've seen so much of it spilt in my lifetime that I might as well fill a lake with it, and a small spring with my own for what it's worth. This time instead of dripping from me, it covers pristine marble, cracked and blackened by a mysterious pressure. Magic no less. The dead surround me and the smell of ash and cinders fill my nostrils._

_It's too much. The drifting dust, the screams, the smells of the charnel-house - I have no wish to relive this moment. The same colonnaded banquet hall and fountain studded courtyard. How many had died in this ambush - how many of my companions, friends and charges, good men, women and children to whom I had sworn my protection._

_Only to be butchered like animals by worthless cowards._

_The devils, for all their posturing, never cease in their brutality. Their taste for dominance and power knows no past, present or future. It is simply universal. The strong will always triumph over the weak in their eyes, and it has been so since aeons past till this very day. It is something that their magic, their technology could never change._

_I speak not of myself, not of the nobles, and certainly not of the smiling faces hewn to fuel the government's propaganda campaign. Yet they never mention the low-class, the downtrodden or those suffering under the foot of their tyrannical masters. To them, survival is a fact of everyday life. Yet they never pause to consider - what is the meaning of survival if the life they struggle to keep is not worth living for?_

_We try. There's always one individual or two who will try to break away from the system, from the total control of their masters and strike their own fate. Good men. Honest men. Men like me, who foolishly believe that they can make this lightless realm a better place for all those in it. They struggle and struggle against the chains of servitude. And what do they get for it?_

_Only war and death, and pain and humiliation._

_Why do I even bother with this godforsaken race? These devils, these demons are supposed to be my mortal enemy, yet I give them a chance. And yet, they keep answering kindness with hostility, for it is the only thing they know. To them, compassion is something they will never understand._

_I see her now. The herald of my demise striding towards me with the surety of the heavens. The rhythmic tap of heeled shoes on the marble getting nearer, the slow drops of blood counting the seconds to my oblivion. A ripped and bloody apron fills my vision along with the bloody instruments of her trade. I feel my dread rising by the second as I take in her form and then the face. This face is different._

_No less lovely than the other occupying my dreams, yet infinitely more horrifying. Even more blood covers her pale neck and supple lips, almost like a rouge. Hair as silver as the liquid moonlight so prized by the elven realms. And those eyes. Eyes of damnation weeping blood down those dusted cheeks. Eyes from the darkest depths of my nightmares. And then, all would fade to the familiar void._

_The doubt still remained. I know Osterion would berate me for the state of my psychological wellbeing, and I guess he would be right in part. A knight should be strong of mind and body, his will being as much of a weapon as his blade, allowing him to best any obstacle in his path. That is what I tell myself every day, and somehow I push on. It gives me a reason to live, even if nothing else will._

_In the end, Osterion never did account for my human frailties. Men like me aren't meant to endure such hardships for decades on end, let alone centuries. Perhaps if he was aware of that from the start, then things might have turned out differently. Alas, even the gods cannot see all ends._

_I cannot blame him. Even centuries after his untimely death, I will continue remain thankful for his legacy. Of all the people who ever considered me to be more than a disposable piece of dirt, he was the one that gave me the most valuable gift. No, it was nothing as materialistic as a title or a magic sword, but rather, he taught me the value of self-sacrifice and endurance. The will to move on, even when all others have fled._

_And for the first time in my life listening paid off, although I never thought that I, a human, would outlive a devil of his calibre in the end. I'm not sure how I managed to last through two wars, five noble houses and the leadership of the Order, but I couldn't complain. Not when better men were lying in their graves._

_Indeed, I can only hope that my wits and my stubborn insistence would carry me through the next century, and perhaps even manage to break through this veil of despair that has haunted me ever since. Luckily, I had only but a few years or so left before my contract to Rozalva, Algernon's last surviving child and the current Marquise of Phenex, would finally be at an end. And then, and only then, could I finally retire to my small abode in the Ravenspeak mountains and live out the rest of my days in peace, free to do as I please._

_Yet I get the feeling that even as I cross into my last decade of service after almost a millennium, the very worst is just about to come. And it's not just my usual cynicism. Talks abound nowadays of old groups stirring and fragile treaties being shaken in light of rising ambitions. Devils are stronger nowadays then they ever were as the winds of magic saturate the supernatural realms far more than they have ever done in the past._

_But there is no point in worrying unnecessarily. If it comes, it comes. Whatever the nature or strength of my foe, I will still come out on top, no matter the cost. Now, you may think that's an awfully bold claim, but the evidence is there to see. My dead brothers could tell you the same. After all, the 'Scourge' was the name they gave to me, not one I chose for my infinite vanity._

_That is why I continue to remain the last man standing. I could never be as fast as Xanthos, as strong as Orson, or the best with a blade like Kaledor. Instead, I honed the only skill my unnatural curse and human psychology ever afforded me- to be prepared to take the most damage and outlast anything I came up against._

_And that, Lucifer be damned, is something my curse and my past will never take away._

* * *

Opening my eyes, I let the black circles in my vision disperse and focus on the world in front of me. Calmly, I cracked one finger, then two, then the rest as I regain locomotion in my arms and relieve myself off the stiffness of my shoulders.

I had also not failed to notice the hum of the restarting systems in my armour, most noticeably that of the helm's interior scanners and monitors. Temperature, armour integrity, major faults and of course, my own life signs and those in the surrounding vicinity of significant notice. With a directed blink, the runic overlay denoting each of the suit's core systems filled my vision. So far, the Norse runes displayed nothing but peak performance for each sector, except for my left arm, but that was to be expected.

Although much more durable and stronger than the original, the cybernetic limb still lagged behind by a few milliseconds to its fleshy counterpart. An insubstantial difference most would say, but when you're fighting on battlefields where the smallest misstep could mean life or death, the change was sorely noticeable. Too bad the corrosive poison that once ate away at the stump prevented the doctors from regrowing my limb, so this was the next best thing.

It had been so long since the procuring of this set, yet I cannot count the number of times it had saved my life in the past. The cost itself had been great, surely, but I'd rather not weigh the value of my continued survival against my own greed. And it did cost me 3 centuries worth of pay not to mention some 'complementary' favours on top of the massive deposit I had to give for its commission.

If I had 1 AlØ for every time the smiths making my armour prayed for my unfortunate demise, then I might be on the run to be one of the richest men in the Underworld.

But I'm not one to question its expert craftsmanship and durability, for I had only the most talented ( _and often the most unconventional_ ) dwarven armourers of Nidavellir work on this suit and in 5 centuries it has never failed since and hopefully it will not fail me for another 5 more.

While the suit displays the disciplined and practical craft befitting the men of Hreidmar, the arm was another story. A clean prosthetic with no outer functions or modifications, it aimed to bring the machine and the flesh to its closest bond.

While it often had moments where it failed to function completely or had come out with an unknown attribute that turned the tide of my fortunes irrespective of my wishes, it was a living and sentient machine, constantly changing and evolving as the memory database in its core logged in my previous encounters and combat simulations, so that I should be better informed when combating my next foe.

The arm however, has always remained the same.

Embossed with the Greek "H" eta, its simple nature belied its makings at the hand of one of the most skilled hands on the planet, although how did I ever receive the honour of getting such a replacement, I shall never know. After waking from that particular experience I decided not to tempt fate with more unanswered questions.

* * *

Finally easing my strained neck with one hand, I moved to secure my sheathed sword in its usual resting place on my left hip. However once I turned to lift the blade, a minuscule thud sounded from below.

Whether this was a joke by the gods or the poison's way of tricking my mind, I looked at the silent form of a maid on the ground. The suit's scanner focused on analysing her body, confirming that she was indeed alive, if unconscious. The brunette was quite comely for one her age, yet the expression of muted shock on her face did not suit her.

_Gottverdammt. The effect of my momentary lapse in awareness must have awakened my curse, resulting in this. But what was this maid doing outside the Phenex children's dormitories at this time of night? No. This won't do._

The sight made me snort in disdain. Just my luck as always for an accident like this to happen. Then again, I suppose that none of the other staff made it through this area, otherwise she would have been removed from my presence. But now that she was here, I had no choice but to bring her back to the staff wing.

_Great. As if half the staff wasn't talking shit behind my back enough. I can add child molester to the list as well now._

The other realisation didn't escape me either. It just so happened that her arrival coincided so much with my recent vision. If she was unconscious because of my curse, then I wouldn't be sure whether she was exposed to a nightmarish episode. And if she was...well, that would no doubt prompt questions. Questions that she might take to the staff, and ulteriorly, the entire country.

_Perhaps speaking to that lunatic Crowley about a memory alteration spell would be in order. He wouldn't be the type to question my motives, and the staff would be none the wiser. Aye, let's get to it._

Once I decided upon my course, I bent down to scoop the girl but suddenly froze when a light creak alerted me to the door behind me opening slowly. Having no time to move, I simply rose back to my standing position and turned my head to regard a young girl shamble out of the room, rubbing her fatigue-laden eyes. Luckily, I had my helmet to hide the momentary surprise on my face.

"Mistress. I beg your forgiveness for waking you at this hour, but a small accident seems to have occurred. Is there something I can assist you with?" I said in a low tone so as to not wake the residents in the room nearby.

The girl looked down at the maid with bleary eyes before turning a raised eyebrow in my direction.

"I can see that. It doesn't exactly explain why there's a maid lying unconscious outside my door." her sleepy voice already displaying undertones of snideness.

_Oh great. This was just what I needed before my watch change._

I shouldn't have been surprised. Given the nature of the occurrence before me, my reaction would have been the same if I was Ravel Phenex. Her tone already suggested that she was suspicious of my hand in the matter, but I wasn't sure whether she was accusing me or playing with me.

"Given the time of night and that she was still working on her shift, it seems like fatigue was the cause of her loss in consciousness. It happens quite often, after all."

Ravel didn't look overly convinced by my dismissive explanation and bent down to get a closer look at the maid, her long golden hair brushing on the polished marble stone as she summoned a small magic circle over the girl's neck. I smiled as I got a good look of her from the back, noticing how her normally curly hair wasn't in its signature drilltail fashion, but instead fell straight down her shoulder save for her left drill which hung loosely now that the effect wore off after a long day.

_One could say that it unravelled, heh._

Jokes aside, it was refreshing to see the young mistress in her more laidback state. Given that she was the deepest sleeper I knew, she must have been working even past midnight if she heard the maid falling outside her door.

"Actually, you're right in that it's fatigue, but it's not because of physical tiredness. This drawing seal shows it - she suffered a near fatal aetheric withdrawal. And there's only one explanation why all of the magic particles were sucked out of her body, and that would be you sir."

She sighed and stood back up with her arms crossed over her chest.

"How many times have I told you to go to Lilith? The new neuroradiologist could shed some light on the cause of these aneurysms you keep havi-"

"It's just a momentary flinch caused by my old wounds, nothing more." I insisted.

"Oh please, and I suppose that explains your aura spewing around you like a drowning phoenix? Did you ever consider that you might end up killing someone, or yourself? If the internal bleeding won't do you in, then the complete loss of magical energy will."

Her voice was laden with annoyance, yet I couldn't fail to notice the concerned glint in her eye. Even so, as much as I trusted my mistress, I simply couldn't let her know about the nature of my affliction.

"You know this isn't the first time I tried to get help. But if it makes you feel better' I'll request a small break to get a consultation at the Serafall Memorial Hospital. I did hear that this new doctor was commended by the Buer Institute. Perhaps...perhaps he might have a patch that might work. Happy?"

Hearing my promise, the blonde devil's eyes softened and her frown twisted into a smug smile.

"Indubitably. I like it when my servants do what I tell them."

I didn't bother to suppress my snort.

"It won't matter. This won't change anything, but if you want to hold that illusion, then you're welcome to it."

"Hoh, you'd speak back to me in that insolent tone, would you?" she snickered.

_Says the devil provoking me into an argument. Nice try, my dear._

Instead, I pointed to the girl.

"We have more pressing issues. I have no idea for how much time the girl was lying there, so I need to bring her to her chambers before the staff come looking for her."

"True, I suppose you wouldn't want those fundies to make even more rumours about you.  _What's this Sir Branden - I didn't know you had a taste for vulnerable younger women? If the common populace heard of this. The shame!_ " she chuckled behind a raised hand.

"Careful, lest my next victim isn't a certain blonde noblewoman's daughter." I snapped, my voice lowering dangerously for effect.

Her reaction was just what I was hoping for. The insinuation caused Ravel to blush furiously, her eyes shifting to the ground then locking with mine, her expression one of repressed anger.

"Just get the girl. And take that blasted helmet off. I'd prefer my servants not laughing in my face behind a mask."

"As you say,  _your Excellency._ " I replied with a mocking bow.

Pushing the two studs underneath my faceplate, I detach the helmet from the gorget with a small hiss and locking it to my side, before taking off the polymeric meshing that was the coif and ruffling my flattened hair back to its usual shape with a deft flick, causing Ravel to roll her eyes.

"Something the matter?"

"Shut it, Mister Self-proclaimed Smooth Operator. What are you doing just standing there? Are you deaf as well as ugly?!"

Continuing to chuckle much to her annoyance, I turned to scoop the girl in my arms. She didn't weigh too much thankfully.

"Very well then, I'll take it from here, so you should retire for the night. Have a pleasant sleep, my lady and I'll see you tomorrow."

Ravel didn't reply and after a moment I took my cue to turn left and head for the main atrium connecting the service buildings to the main castle. After taking a few silent steps, I stopped with a sigh, cocking my head to regard the figure of Ravel still following in her pink nightgown.

"What are you looking at? Keep moving."

"Are you sure you want to walk about the halls in your nightwear with your hair dishevelled like that? What will the staff say about you..." I tutted.

"Oh, so you have a problem with how I look, do you? My hair, you say - what exactly disturbs you about it?" she asked sweetly, her hand tightening on my elbow. Were it not for the armour's plating, I was pretty sure the heat generated by her annoyance would have burn my arm quite badly.

"Nothing at all.  _On the contrary..._ "

As expected, Ravel released her hand and walked behind me in embarrassed silence. After a while, her haughty side resurfaced and she stomped off in front with a self satisfied huff as if she mounted her own rescue operation, and I simply followed in her footsteps.

With her 17th birthday coming soon, she really had grown in these recent years now that I considered her form from behind, my gaze on her lingering a bit longer. Although she had not grown in height by much, since she did only barely reach my chest given the 9 inch difference between us. Stretching her arms behind her back, I couldn't help but hold the corner of my gaze on the tightening chest line of her nightgown.

_Hmm, her height's not the only thing that's grown...wait, what am I thinking._

"Uhh...I heard that you passed the mid-class exam earlier today. I'm sure many of the participants would have been surprised to see someone like you there. You have my congratulations for what they're worth." I added to break the silence.

She smiled "Why thank you. It was childsplay for someone of my calibre. Seriously - general knowledge of post-war history?  _Boring._ "

_Not to mention written by the victors, but you would be aware of that, wouldn't you Ravel._

"I take it that you scored full marks then. And what of the practical assessment? I hope it gave you a better challenge."

"That it did actually. I got paired with Duke Marnosson's son, Rusco."

I stopped for a second to remember the names and information of that particular house.

"The Duke of Sallos's second son, huh? Wait, so he would be another high-class devil too. Now that I think about it - why did you decide to do the exam anyway? You don't need it with your ranking, and I can't see someone of.. _err,_ your character needing to justify themselves to the other young nobles."

"Of course, I don't. The point of the test is to have the basics of law, history and the Rating Games covered, and since the University of Beelzeyav offers the chance for every devil, high or mid-class to do it before graduation, then I don't see what the harm is."

I nodded "It's certainly a wise choice. Even so, your capabilities are far above most of your peers when it comes to magical skill or strategic thinking. The test was but a formality, yet you still decided to go with it. I know you well enough Ravel - and you don't simply do things because you can. So what is the real reason?"

She grinned.

"Falbium asked me the same question, you know?"

"Hoh, so Lord Asmodeus actually got off his backside to visit his home once in a while? Can't say that he would go out of his way to oversee the test stadium in Glaolas."

"Well no, he was just watching. Anyway, the reason was in fact because I feel like the other Pillar houses are starting to become lax in times of peace, and the power the nobles held before isn't the same as it used to be. I'm sure you've thought of this yourself - how many of the devil clan heads and heirs actually fulfil the level criteria of a high-class devil?"

I frowned "I assume you're talking about the ones not participating in the Rating Games?"

"Well naturally. My point is that for a society which values power above all, some do very little to maintain it. It's like a talent, of sorts. Don't use it for too long and you lose your touch."

_Can't fault her for that. A very real truth, especially when your profession revolves around the military sector._

"I see some of the other noblemen less savoury than Father make it their life's work to extort their tenants of as much tax as they can, yet if the low and mid-class citizens ever got over their servile fears, then I'm sure they would be able to put their lord in his place swiftly."

Hearing her show concern to the lower classes despite her arrogance was quite surprising to see, but then again, she never did use her position to abuse the lower staff or servants of the household.

_Thank Lucifer for that. I had my fair share of tyrants over the years._

"So you believe that authority is determined by individual power? Surely as a strategist you would teach the importance of external factors and personal circumstances."

Ravel nodded and gazed at the paintings adorning the central east hall as we passed by.

"That goes without saying, Sascha. Take Sirzechs for instance. Brute force was never enough for him to overthrow Chancellor Mashasen's Government and win the war. It came as a result of years of planning and brokering."

The mention of Sirzechs made me wince as my mind was brought back to past moments. I would have argued further, but as it stood, Ravel didn't know the full picture of the Civil War even if she had her own suspicions. While a lot of what she knew was the altered history written by Sirzechs and Ajuka at the end of the conflict, she still had cause to suspect the honestly of their claims. Particularly when things like Grayfia's pardon and Serafall's involvement didn't make sense.

That, and the fact that her own bodyguard was a former member of the loyalist faction was reason enough for her to try to squeeze as much information out of me on several occasions.

"You're still set on your path then? Since you still place so much importance on growing stronger and rising up the ranks. While your brothers and I will always support you, I doubt any of the other heads will take your dream seriously."

Ravel smiled sadly and looked at me with burning resolve in her eyes.

"If I simply do nothing, then they'll always see me as the pretty daughter of the Marquis of Phenex - a simple broodmare to be sold off at the auction to some perverted old cog so I can waste my life away."

I lowered my head as the reality of the statement registered once more. While it was simply the standard norm for high-class devils to marry politically, it was still a depressing eventuality to consider. Sure, you might get lucky and land with a spouse that wouldn't make your life a living nightmare, but what really were the chances of that.

And Ravel, for all her snarkiness and arrogance was a very decent noblewoman, as devil standards went. She deserved a decent man in return, but with her personality, I'd be more concerned with her future spouse abusing her for her unwillingness to submit to their demands. High-class devils still remained terribly old-fashioned, even in this day and age.

" _No._ I will not simply accept my fate. I might not be as clever with people as Mother is, but I can develop my own strengths. I can fight, and I can plan. Thus when I get the chance to enter the Rating Game, I will rise to the top and make a name for myself. Then I will have the final say in my life, not mother, not father. I..I hope that one day I'll be as strong as uncle Daeryn. And  _you_ Sascha, will be one of the stepping stones to aid my ascent."

"Glad to be a stone you can walk on, my lady." I replied dryly. "But whatever aid you would seek of me, consider it granted. Anything short of fighting a war, and we're set."

She laughed at the joke and continued through the expansive halls of the castle. No doubt she knew the orientation of the vast number of rooms like the back of her hand.

"I'm still curious as to why Rusco also did the exam. Did you ask him?"

Ravel hummed and tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"I recall him mentioning something about a promise. It must have been significant, since he went all out against me. And I don't think it was because of any enmity directed towards the Phenex name in particular. No, there was something more...not that he was talking."

"He must have been quite efficient with magecraft. The fact that you speak of him quite seriously makes it sound so." I mused.

Ravel scoffed, and gave me a haughty look, or as haughty as she could since she could hardly look down on me at 5 foot 2.

"It is true that the spells he had crafted proved to be...quite vexing, as I expected with  _Egyptian magic_  of all the different branches, not to mention that he also realised my comparative weakness in terms of strength. But the fact that he focused solely on pressing that particular advantage of his proved to be his undoing. Regardless, he was nowhere near as skilled as rumours would claim his mother is, and my marvellous skills won out in the end! As they always do."

"So you somehow managed to overpower him through sheer force then?"

She scoffed in reply and continued walking down the main flight of stairs leading to the doors opening to the central vestibules. Only a couple of butlers were out on the floor, busy dusting the carpets for the next day, but they wisely chose to ignore us.

"Do I look like some plucky faced knight wearing a stupid hairbrush on his head? So to answer your question- no, you dolt. It was in fact exploitation of his own weaknesses followed by calculated counterplay. Still, it wasn't a hard match and hardly comparable to the level of our own simulations. Torching Rusco was fun though."

_Her vanity never does fail to amuse, but at least it's warranted. Funny how she never shows this side round her parents or the staff, but instead harasses me with her boundless arrogance and insults._

In the end, I only had myself to blame. Whenever Ravel first met me in person when she was really young, she was all awe and respect before a veteran knight, but it only took one conversation, a game and  _one joke_  and she decided that I was just as eligible for verbal abuse as her brothers were. And it only got worse since then, now that I had been assigned as her personal warden on the grounds now that the other guards made it a hobby to avoid her and her sharp tongue. My appointment to her only served as a boost to her ego, and she couldn't get enough of bossing me around.

_Like a certain other blonde haired woman I might mention. Well, it's like they say - like mother, like daughter I suppose._

Needless to say, her easy confidence and penchant for strategy, if not for her slightly concerning pyromania was something I've always admired her for compared to other noble devils of her would be clear that, should she ever take to the Rating Game championships with a Peerage of her own, she would be a force to be reckoned with.

"Even so, I did feel sorry for him. The loss really hit him, and the look in his eyes was truly heartbreaking." she said, a frown marring the signature smirk.

"Perhaps you should contact him? We could try to help him out."

"Maybe. We'll see if I'm not too busy. I'm sure he'll manage for now" she shrugged.

_So much for empathy. Some things just never changed._

"If you say so. And I didn't forget that earlier jab by the way - must you always insult my appearance?" I protested.

"Well, what do you expect me to do when half the time you look like you're considering offing yourself, and the other half you put on a smile as if you want to set fire to a church. Not to mention that unkept mess you don't scrape off your face, or that scar on your cheek."

_Now that's just rude._

"Well, sorry for having a face. I guess we can't all be high-class devils who keep a stiff upper lip every time they're looking down at their servants, or in your case up. But hey, if you want me to maintain a perpetual bossy look, then I'll do my best! A servant should follow in the footsteps of their master, don't forget."

She was about to storm into an argument, her mouth opening to surely deliver a scathing comeback, but I wasn't finished.

" _Secondly_ , my stubble is closely and neatly trimmed, thank you very much, and as for the scar I received, well I prefer to keep it for practical reasons. Have you ever considered why my plate is so worn and battered in comparison to other knights you see?"

Ravel's eyes mellowed out surprisingly and she gave me a knowing smile, her eyes trailing the myriad scars adorning the plate.

"Of course I have. I can see you keep the suit in peak operation condition for functionality, while keeping all superficial scarring untouched. It's a good way to make your opponents either pause or underestimate you in combat. A neat trick. I would do the same."

"Pfft. As if you'll be wearing armour anytime soon." I laughed.

"Please, I could pull off armour as well as you or any of your knights. You'll see."

"Aye, we'll see about that." I murmured, my smile already falling with the recollection of my brothers.

Ravel must have sensed my change in mood, since she immediately grabbed hold of one elbow to egg me on towards the kitchen halls.

"Actually, since you asked about the test, that reminds me that it's been almost three weeks since our last spar. I can't even remember the last time we did a Rating Game simulation or played a round." she said.

"I guess it has been a while since our last game..."

"Do you remember that last game of Hnefatalf?" she asked sweetly, poking my right arm while snickering to herself "It was quaint watching you dragging yourself with only 3 pieces left. I feared that you might cry at your winning streak being broken."

Snorting, I replied with an equally sweet response. "I was indeed crying. Crying that you fell for such an obvious ploy in our last Rating Game simulation. You had the game in your hands and you threw it because you dropped your guard in the most crucial moment...such an amateur..."

A look of annoyance registered on Ravel's face as she jabbed an accusing finger at me "Oh, please gloat all about a victory you won using cheap tricks and a shabby decoy. What a knight you are, with your non-existent honour. You don't even fight in a fair fight like you should!"

"If you think all knights are inherently honourable, then you would be in for a delightful surprise when you come face to face with one. Either way, a win is a win. I doubt the person wanting to kill you on the field would care much for a fair exchange now, wouldn't you agree?"

And it was true. Irrespective of whatever morals one might be subject to, when fighting for your survival, any means of victory are acceptable. Unless you were either a complete idiot or incredibly stubborn, it was better not to chance such things. I've found this at my expense all too often in the past.

The sentiment reminded me fondly of how Osterion used to describe my combat style - urgent, precise and with flashes of inspiration that somehow managed to outwit a much defter opponent. All that nonsense about swordsmanship being an art never impressed him and it certainly found no use in me. After all, finery with a blade mattered little to the dead.

"Even so, I still belie-" she was cut off as a young butler tending to some of the lampshades paused in his maintenance to look at us unsurely. During the course of her conversation, she must have not realised that we already reached the staff common room. A few other servants drabbed in maid and butler uniforms were eying us from the tables across the hall, but they kept their whispered thoughts to themselves.

The butler must have been confused as to why the mistress of the house was beside her guardian who also happened to hold an unconscious maid in his arms. I too would have questioned it if I were in his place.

"Sascha, what do we do?" she whispered

"Talk to him, what else? If you want him to kiss your feet as a greeting, then let me know."

Ravel gave me the stink eye and instead walked towards the butler, causing him to bumble comically with the tools in his hand as he tried to bow in respect.

Since I joined the Phenex household as a guardian and a retainer I used Deftodiz, the language of the devils, out of common courtesy, however some members like Lord Rivalen and Lady Rozalva still preferred to address me in my mother tongue - that being German. It has also remained the mainstay of Lady Ravel's and my conversations ever since, due to the sense of familiarity it gave to the both of us.

One such instance being her use of the old German diminutive of my name - Sascha.

"Mistress Ravel, this is unexpected. I'm terribly sorry but Lady Vivien is currently away for the shift. How can I be of assistance instead?" he asked nervously.

The butler who if I recalled correctly was called Balthazar was waiting patiently for Ravel to answer. I regarded the other servants out of the corner of my vision, my expression entirely normal as they whispered among themselves. It was at moments like these I wished I had my helmet on. The superior hearing would have allowed me to eavesdrop on their conversation not to mention that the brutal visage would have shut their mouths.

After all this time, I was simply used to the insults thrown behind my back. It was only natural that they all suspected me of treason, since the older servants still remembered who I once was. And while I could say that Lord Rivalen's approval meant that I couldn't give a damn about their ignorant lies, I still felt guarded in places like this.

At the end of the day, it was only petty jealousy, which was hardly something I hadn't experienced before. True, while I was but a Knight serving the clan, I did hold far more favour with the family members than any other servant in the household, which would only make a lot of the staff angry that a small landowner like myself, not to mention a former war criminal, held in such high regard by the Phenexes.

_Half of them would have me exiled and gone from this house, while the other half would call for my head. They only stay respectful for fear of the family's wrath. This incident will only add fuel to the fire._

"The lass here fainted close to the eastern dormitories, so my lady and I took the liberty of bringing her back before you would be wondering where-"

"Bleeding smokes, is that Octavia?" chimed in a second voice, and I smiled as I recognised a friendly face.

"Varic, it's good to see you." I replied "You know this girl perchance?"

"Good to see you too sir...and lady. Aye, I actually talked to her just before she headed out for the east wing. Never thought that would have happened. Here, I'll take her."

He regarded the sleeping girl with a look of concern before turning back to us.

"I'll get the physician to see her. A shame that she had to deal with this on the first day, but it happens."

"You say her name was Octavia?" Ravel inquired.

"Indeed it is, my lady. She's Girelta's daughter."

I couldn't stop a sharp intake of breath as the realisation hit me.

"I knew I recognised her. It's the branch family which governs the Taizedaff district. She's a Pheynix, isn't she?"

Varic nodded.

"Right you are sir. She joined hoping to get the chance to be your lady-in-waiting, mistress, same as her mother with your own. Sadly, you were away this day so she never got the chance to meet you. Just so happens that she fainted before your door."

Ravel waved her hand dismissively.

"Well, it certainly makes for a memorable first encounter. Don't worry Varic, I'll request an audience when she gets better. Now then Sascha, it's time for us to return."

"I suppose so. You have my thanks Varic. Should she experience any more inexplicable trauma, inform me straight away and I shall see her. As it stands, I would very much like to talk to her"

* * *

With a click of the door, Ravel and I stepped out of the common room and began our journey back to her room. Her smile dropped while her face took on a more grim countenance.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Those servants were calling you some unsavoury things. They tried to be quiet, but I could hear them."

I matched her frown with one of my own.

"I was well aware. It's not the first time, and it won't be the last. Honestly, it matters not to me."

"Nonsense. You're an honorary member of this house, same as any of father's or brother Ruval's Peerage members. That some of the staff are being disrespectful towards you is something I can't stand. It's the same as disrespecting the Phenex household. They deserve to be fired."

"No, they don't." I insisted, my tone taking a much colder edge "Simple talk is no reason to deprive a devil of their livelihood, and doing so could prove detrimental to the reputation of the clan."

Ravel stopped to look at me incredulously, her arms crossing over her chest, unwittingly giving me a small view of cleavage I did not want to see at that particular time.

"How can you say that when they say these things behind your back?! Laughing at your expense like that? Maybe if you weren't such a spineless-"

 _"Enough._ They don't know the truth about the past like you Ravel, and should it ever surface that servant were fired on account of criticising the Old Satan faction, then this would make the other houses question the Phenex clan's true loyalties. To risk something like that over my pride would be beyond foolish."

"But-"

" _No buts._  This shouldn't even be a consideration by someone wanting to be an independent lord. I expected better of you Ravel."

Her worried look suddenly made me realise how jarring my reprimand must have sounded, so much so that it left her speechless. The thought made me curse underneath my breath. I tried to be as soft-spoken as I could with the people I worked with, but when decisions like this were forced onto me, I couldn't help but hold my stance.

But I didn't take into account that the steel in my voice made me sound quite..well, terrifying, if Ravel's reaction was anything to go by. Sighing, I lowered my head and softened my tone.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice. But you have to understand that I can deal with these things, Ravel. Rather, I've done so for more than 4 centuries."

"I just wanted to help." she whispered meekly.

"I know lass, I know. And for that, I thank you sincerely. Now, let's get back to your room. I'll make you a hot chocolate."

I felt a tug on my gauntlet and looked down at Ravel who was regarding me with an embarrassed expression.

"I hoped that you might p-perhaps carry me back to my room.." She almost whispered as she lowered her gaze again and fidgeted with the hem of her nightgown. "Forget what I said. I don't know what went through my mind then. Let's go a-"

Her head suddenly snapped upwards as I let loose a fit of laughter, her expression predictably changing from cute embarrassment to signature annoyance. But I'd be damned if she snapped at me again this night.

She yelped as I stepped forward and scooped her up in my arms and continued back up the stairways leading to the upper dormitories. Ravel's face darkened significantly before she buried her face in the folds of my worn surcoat, her arms on either side of my neck. I smirked and chuckled at her continued embarrassment.

"I fear that this evening's events in relation to Octavia could have some deeper meaning behind them." lowering my voice, I tell her of the increasing frequency of my recent visions which causes Ravel's brow to furrow in concern.

"You mean in relation to your ability? Do you think it's acting up because of some unforeseen reason?" she inquired, shifting her position in my hold.

Stopping at her door, I use my foot to open it gently while stepping into her room. The chamber itself was large and rather ostentatiously decorated. However, while one might expect a high ranking devil girl to lavish her room with the merchandise of idols or the cutest of toys, my mistress was not one for such interests.

In fact, a large collection of treatises on military strategies, magical spells and information on various realms lay strewn all over her intricately carved wooden desk. Scrolls and diagrams of all types hung from her walls detailing activation sequences and the anatomy of many creatures for gods know what purpose. Much of it was a mess, which reflected my own quarters, but without the mechanical bits and bottles of alcohol.

She also loved to collect all manner of souvenirs from her travels to the various realms. Even a small macaw that she once claimed to have rescued from the jungles of Brazil stood perched with its head under its wing on an ornate stand. Her avarice for the unknown and exotic was clear to see, and between the antique trinkets, exquisite clothes in her wardrobe and even an old-fashioned gramophone , there was little I could see that made the young noblewoman in my hands the prim and proper woman she appeared to be.

I paid no heed to the mess of papers on her desk, and instead turned to the large four-poster bed in the left side of the room. In that brief moment, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and truly wondered whether I looked as grim as Ravel made me out to be.

Ever since my resurrection almost 7 centuries prior, my appearance had not changed much, still retaining the impression of a man in his late twenties, as I was when I died. A faded scar ran from above my right eyebrow to past the right cheek, and the faintest of wrinkles could be seen next to my eye from the scarring caused. My black hair was cut short as always, the longer top fanning wildly to the sides, save for the small braid holding the longer hair to the back of my head. Only a few streaks of silver among my dark hair marred the uniform look.

Once I had worn it long in a ponytail, but I had long since reasoned that it would be much safer if my enemies did not pull my hair in an attempt to decapitate me.

Eyes the colour of a summer storm and always shining with a glint of shrewdness - bluish grey, turned from the mirror to regard her seriously.

"We'll have to wait and see. I'm sure I'll survive for a little bit longer." I replied dejectedly, placing her delicately on the bed.

"Very well, I shall see you on the morrow when we'll have a clearer head to reason with. You have your stay in the Overworld to content with, so make sure you'll be up and running to pack your bags tomorrow. Pleasant dreams my lady, and good fortune with your integration period."

The blondehaired devil frowned and buried her face behind her knees, her hands fiddling with the rumpled bedsheets.

"To think that we'll be apart for so long. It'll be months until we get to practice again. And this is to last for at least two years."

Her words caught me off-guard somewhat and a small part of me couldn't help but agree that I'd end up missing her company. She must have seen it on my face, since she wrapped her arms around her head hoping that I wouldn't spot that blush on her face. The sight made me smile, sorrow tugging the corner of my mouth.

"It must be done, my lady. But do not fret. These moments come and go - only blinks of an eye for people as long-lived as ourselves. Before you know it, we will have met again. Now then, good night to you and until the morrow." I grinned in hopes of reassuring her and turned to the door.

"N-now, wait just a moment!"

I turned around to the sight of an incoming fireball, my body tensing at the sight of her fiery-winged body barrelling into me. But most of all, I didn't expect her soft lips on the cut skin of my right cheek. It felt odd - strangely warm and wet, and it filled me with a feeling of contentedness that I hadn't felt in centuries.

A half-baked response started forming at the back of my throat, my cheeks still heated from the sudden touch as my arms moved to wrap around her smaller frame. Sadly, I could only manage a pathetic wheeze before Ravel's face changed to the colour of a blood orange.

_Uhh..._

She suddenly squirmed out of my grasp, her back turned away from me as she went back to the bed.

"Get out." she snapped.

I nodded and left the room without another word, the door clicking softly behind me.

_Kaledor would be laughing in his grave._

Letting out a long sigh, I let my arms fall to the side as I considered what just happened. To think that I could become so vulnerable because of a young girl. Me, a man already coming close to his first millennium of life. These feeling...it's been far too long since I had any female company that didn't border on the professional. As for Ravel...

_She'll make a fine woman no doubt, just like her mother._

Shaking my head, I dispelled that thought and reminded myself of the key things - she was a high ranking devil, destined to be married off to another for the sake of the family and the political alliances so prevalent nowadays in the Underworld.

I was a disowned knight with a questionable past and alliance, nevermind a devil of equal status and thus shouldn't have any such thoughts. Not to mention that with my retirement coming so soon, it would be the worst time to develop such thoughts.

_I can never have what I want, now can I?_

_Blast it, I forgot her hot chocolate._

* * *

Sighing, I tried to distract myself from the awkward tension and instead closed my eyes, slowly bringing my aura out to the fore, the black mist starting to pour in between the links in my armour. The voices whispering at the back of my consciousness now became more discernible as I could hear the individual spirits made themselves known.

**_The scene is changing, do you not perceive it?_ **

**_Change is nigh. I see it reverberate in the skeins of the future. Do you?_ **

**_They stir._ **

As always, they never offer anything that makes sense, clueless riddles being thrown about like some sick child's game. Yet they were the only companions I had in my moments of solitude, so at least they saved me from talking to myself when they did choose to be conspicuously quiet.

_As if I wasn't insane enough._

A small clanking voice suddenly prompted the black aura to vanish and I soon spotted the armoured shape of Phael making his way towards me. The goldenhaired man nodded and gave me a curt salute which I returned.

"Well, well, you look like you've been through a rough night." he said, his mouth curling to a light smile.

"Aye, things happened Phael. I hope you've had some rest, else the spirits might have to come out of the cabinet."

"Ha, you won't find me drinking tonight, you old dog."

I scoffed "Ah that's right, you have to bring your daughter to the theatre tomorrow, and if you end up drunk, Cerri will rip you to shreds. And then you won't see your precious brandy for another 3 months.  _The horror!_ "

He sneered and punched me in the shoulder.

"Get out of here before I put you out, and trust me, it won't be with alcohol."

"Hehe, guess I better be careful. Night lad. I'll see you in the morning."

He inclined his head before unclasping the helmet from his belt and placing it back on his head.

The stars continued to shine from the large windows on the side of the east wing, and I stopped to look at the silver light shine on the large fields expanding southwards from the valley. The weather was just perfect today as well given that it was late spring in Eunoe - neither too cold, nor too hot.

Once I reached the main atrium of the central wing, I took a sharp turn to the right, to a large set of double doors leading to the bridgeway that connected the great library building to the rest of the castle. The wide expanses of the inner gardens of the castle sprawled on either side of the walkway, only the glistening of the crystalline flowers piercing through the dim gloom of the night.

I opened the central doors as quietly as I could, the massive octagonal chamber stretching out before me. A quick scan of the room confirmed that no one was around in the central depository, and only the faint glow of the wall lamps indicated that the room had been in recent use.

Taking a moment to consider the time, I took a sharp turn towards the northwestern tower where the family's occult and spellcrafting knowledge was stored. Since it had been a Saturday, the newest copies should have arrived from Lucifaad in the morning, and I was willing to bet that Aleister would be spending the next week interpreting any new discoveries the  _Grauzauberer_ association might have cooked up.

The sight of the murals adorning the grey stone walls made me pause in thought, my fist memory of this library coming back unexpectedly. It was four, no, five centuries when the Order first recruited Sir Daeryn into its ranks, and the Phenex residence had not changed one bit since then. Rather, the murals must have been created during Lord Khyna's time millennia beforehand. To see them in such a perfect condition, free from abuse and decay, after all this time was remarkable. It was at times like this that I lamented the fact that humans would never be able to achieve such perfection.

Numerous magic circles covered the surface of the door, and I waited a moment before giving a light knock. Despite waiting for a few moments, no response came from the other side. Wasting no further time, I simply opened the door but instead of seeing the familiar bald-headed magician, only empty silence and the faint flickers of ethereal candles greeted me.

_So, he's not here then. How strange._

No life signs registered on my helm's autosensory equipment neither in the central chamber or any of the practical rooms, meaning that the occultist was probably occupied in his private study in the lower grounds of the castle.

_I guess...he can wait. The girl won't come to her senses until a few days time, so I shouldn't have anything to worry about for now._

One part of my psyche was already berating me for leaving this matter for another time but I was already tired enough by that stage, and to go on a 10 minute walk to reach his study was simply too much effort, especially when I was practically an arm's length away from my own quarters.

It was only a few days later that I would realise the mistake I made in deciding not to see Aleister sooner.

Crossing the corridor back to the main hall, I walked over to one of the many desks lining the octagonal space, my eyes scanning the various books and scrolls dotted about until I find the yellow parchment print of this week's copy of the  _Gehenna Post._

_Huh, gold Ohrre mining stocks are set to rise after the discovery of a massive deposit in the Zepar territory of Dis. Looks like Duchess Thedidpa will be making some heady investments soon, and I can see Lord Rivalen taking advantage of the momentarily cheaper prices._

Nothing else seemed overly concerning on the front page, so I folded the paper and placed behind the sword belt. The rest I would read in the morning. Taking a look back at the enormous bookshelves looming all around me, I spotted the newer arrival section looking relatively shabby in comparison to the stuffed cubicles and shelves adorning the upper galleries.

I had no use for the older texts at the time, but neither did the newer sections prove to have any books of use of use. Unfortunately, my lookout for any new manual on martial techniques or newer mapped atlases of the other realms proved to be fruitless, but I wasn't overly too worried. Since I practically lived in the library building itself, I would be one of the first to be notified of any updates, not to mention that Sian, the chief librarian would have sent me an email straight away.

_Ah yes, I should probably check on that at some point. Most likely there's a few books that I missed probably lying there in the upper rafters._

The new computers recently installed by the technicians also didn't fail to escape my sight, and I had to hand it to the Phenexes to be so progressive when it came to moving away from old traditions, and keeping up with changing times.

No doubt that the new computers would take some time getting used to. I spotted the familiar logo of the  _Pear_ brand so popular nowadays in the Overworld, but the white, outer monitor seemed vastly more sleek and modern than any of its predecessors that I had seen.

Of course, the Underworld versions were fitted with tiny aetheric cores allowing them to run on magic rather than electricity, all the while connecting them to the new information grid controlled currently being developed by Ajuka, so that voice calls and web browsing would be possible to such a realm as this one. More and more bits kept being added daily, and I couldn't hold my anticipation to try out the new systems.

_The aMac Core 2 Duo, huh...Perhaps Sian will be able to let me borrow one for my study._

The new display looked awfully tempting, and I had to physically suppress my curiosity since it was already reaching 3 hours past midnight.

Sighing, I turned away from the computer and made for the door leading to the north-eastern tower of the building. The tower originally was meant to hold most of the relics and objects of sentimental value once belonging to previous Phenex lords, but it had been left mostly forgotten in recent decades until my appointment to the household at the beginning of the century.

I had asked Lord Rivalen for a place more removed from the main family and staff so that I wouldn't prove a bother to the other residents because of the underlying suspicions. In the end, he decided to attach me to the library after noting my predisposition towards reading and writing, and gave the empty loft of the old tower to do with as I pleased.

And it was perfect. Walking up the stairs past the numerous armour sets and statues of lords past, I couldn't help but smile in memory of how dusty and neglected this tower had become. It took me a good year to get everything back to shape, and without the help of any of the servants too. In time, the old  _Reliquinary_  soon became the  _Knight's Tower,_ which contributed greatly in my efforts to keep as many of the household away from my quarters as possible.

Upon climbing the last step of the stairway leading to the highest level of the tower, I came at the foot of the door leading to my room and drew forth the ring of keys. Only thoughts of the possible meal my friend Sara would have left on the dumbwaiter remained on my mind, and I was too tired to think of anything else.

_Almost._

Just as I was turning the key in the hole, a tingling sensation built up on in my right palm.

The familiar feeling made me stop suddenly as I paused and turned the sensors in the helm to maximum frequency to penetrate the walls of the loft. No heat signature of any sort registered on the system save for the faintest hint of static picked up by the audiofilter. Something which by right shouldn't have registered anywhere in my room.

Closing my eyes, I took in a deep breath as I focused my concentration on waking the curse, before opening a dark rift next to me. I placed one hand inside and drew forth an ornate brass pistol covered in vent piping and a rimmed chamber glowing with faint golden light.

The  _Latern_ as I came to call my sidearm of 2 centuries, was a prototype pistol built by the same smith who designed my armour, specifically designed to pierce armour with the corrosive nature of its solar charges. Especially effective against any inhabitant of the Underworld or the darker realms of earth, the plasma energy generated was hot enough to melt virtually anything in proportion to its size, at the minor cost of it potentially overheating to the point where the explosion would cover a 10 metre radius splattered with 700 year old overcooked knight soup.

I bit my lower lip instinctively as I torturously twisted the key in the hole, the pistol in my hand building up heat with the shot. A small click followed and I slammed the door open, the pistol training instantly on the back of the figure seated at the far side of the room opposite me.

All that building tension almost forced me to pull the trigger when a nagging feeling, and then the sudden realisation hit me. In one swift motion, I instantly drew the dagger belted at my hip and swerved around to draw a bead of blood from the neck of the newcomer standing behind the opened door, the steel grille only inches away from her own face.

The woman in question had quite the surprised look in her deep blue eyes for a moment, but she quickly recovered from her shock to assume the familiar smile.

"My, my, looks like you saw past my little decoy. Perceptive as always, good sir. But however did you guess that I would be standing to your right?" she spoke in a pleasant voice.

"Hmph. The position of the door's hinges gave you away. The moment I realised that your decoy was an illusion, I went for the right otherwise I would have noticed you straight away when I came in. Honestly, if you think you can get the jump-"

My voiced trailed to a stop as a fine point began pressing between the links of the mesh connecting my helm to the armour, the pressure making me tense instinctually in preparation of a a stab.

Her smile twisted grotesquely as she began toying with the point of the dagger. At that point, I was still in shock as to how I failed to miss such an obvious attack and as my eyes looked downwards, I realised that my own attack proved to be my undoing, my outstretched arm obscuring the movement of her own arm to stretch the dagger past my guard.

Nothing but the faint hum of my suit's internal gears and my own deep breathing could be heard. The uneasy game continued for a few more seconds until the pressure suddenly lifted with a haughty string of laughter from my visitor.

"You never change, do you my dear? Last time, I had your aetheric signature in the palm of my hand, this time I could have severed your cartoid artery in an instant. How many times must I warn you not to lower your guard against me."

The laughter didn't exactly easy my mind, and neither did the thin dagger disappearing in the folds of her blue nightgown.

"...Sorry. It won't happen again. Now, as much as I'm delighted to see you at this time of night, can I ask you what you're doing in my study, my lady?"

"Oh, I recently felt like I was being negligent in my attentions towards my beloved servants, and so I decided to pay a small visit." she replied, her head tilting forwards into my personal space just as Ravel was want to do.

I winced behind my helm, the hope of a quiet night already vanishing from my thoughts. Sighing, I took of the helm and tidied my hair to look presentable before the lady of the house.

"Although you do look quite tired, so I may forgive your earlier lack of foresight. How was your day today?"

"Fairly pleasant. The normal guard duty. And your own?"

"Oh, just the usual. Tending to the next reception preparations, chairing two meetings with the culture board, prepare Riser's lunches for his game on Tuesday. I really do appreciate you asking.

"No, it's nothing...I guess."

She nodded and walked over to the large desk stationed before the wide triangular window, the moonlight below illuminating the silver waters of the castle's lake. I watched her skip past the piles of books littering the ground until she reached an empty part of the desk and sat herself on it with a rather cute jump.

In that moment, with the pale moonlight reflecting off of her long, golden locks, I couldn't help but hold my breath in awe of her effortless beauty, a beauty that had remained unchanged for almost four centuries. Only a small mole to the left of her nose spoiled the uniform perfection, but in my eyes it was her most endearing feature. I doubt that even the gods could compare, and yet..

The eyes ruined the image, like the smallest of cracks adorning a piece of fine china.

"Alexander,  _you're staring._ " she whispered, her gaze locking with my own suddenly startled ones.

"I..Sorry, sorry! I just can't get used to being this close to devil noblewomen of your...presence. It's much easier to watch from a distance."

"And, do I disappoint? Were you expect something more otherworldly? Of shimmering lights and soothing song?"

"Heh, well that's not for me to say, but your eyes are always harder than I would have reckoned."

Her smile lost some of its warmth with my words.

"They have seen much. More than they should, perhaps..."

"Well, I would know about that. Anyway, is everything alright so far...Rozalva? How did your meeting go with the prince and the duchess?"

Noticing the edge of worry in my voice, her voice quickly reverted back to its usual vigour.

"Oh no, it worked out brilliantly. Lord Arganeigh and Lady Venelana were very understanding and assured me that all conditions had been agreed to in preparation for Ravel's arrival.

I smiled "If I remember correctly from what Lady Sona mentioned at that winter reception, the girls are stationed on an island in the Chiba prefecture, are they not?"

"So they are. The town of Kuoh on the isle of Oyashi to be more precise. The girls hold their territories close to the academy in West Kuoh with residences in the central district of the city. I've already made arrangements for a flat in one of the more prestigious areas, while choosing a location suitably close to her school as well."

"That's good to hear. Now Ravel can start getting that much needed experience in the human world, and what more she has two renowned heiresses and their respective siblings to help her learn the ropes."

Rozalva didn't answer my question, her gaze content to just make me increasingly more uneasy until I began distracting myself with minor details. The pages lining the table, the various celestial spheres hanging from the rafters and even the minor laurel containing three eyes stem of the house of Andrealphus covering the spot above her right breast.

"I see you've been busy lately." she said, and I could suddenly feel the heat in my cheeks as I realised that I was unwittingly looking squarely at her chest.

"Uh, no sorry...I was-wait, what do you mean?" I stammered.

"I took a peek at some of you notes and I see that you've done a lot of extensive planning and mapping of routes throughout the realms. The Underworld, Earth, Svartalfheim and Aaru to say the least. Some of your research notes and sketches left me quite curious."

_Tch. And this is exactly why I don't like people probing into my life._

"It's just information I've compiled from centuries back, for my own interest."

"I see, I see. I must say sir, but every year that I spend with you I learn something new. While I knew that you had a unique interest in studying native and foreign flora and fauna, I didn't know that you would take it as far as the lightless realms. Some, even beyond the rift..."

Her eyes moved towards the sketches adoring the wide board covering the western wall of the chamber, the numerous pages dotted with sketches of the places I visited in the past centuries. Thousands of depictions of men, animals and objects of all sorts were attached to each location as my personal record to aid my crumbling memory after all these years.

"Tell me Alexander, what do you plan to do once your contract ends? Do you wish to stay further with my household or with my father, or...is it something else that you have in mind?"

The question caused a feeling of worry to grow in my gut, my gaze flicking momentarily towards the overflowing board.

"The thought...did cross my mind."

"But you don't know yet?"

"All I know is that I want a break from conflict, and...the Underworld I suppose. I've overstayed my welcome for long enough."

"Then, that's perfect!" she appeared, almost making me wince as she took my gauntlets in her own small hands. "Because I have the perfect opportunity for you."

_No way. I can't believe this is happening. But it is, isn't it? Is she discharging me early? Granted, there hasn't been any threatening cases to the family in almost a decade, so I can understand._

I had to hold my enthusiasm down, and tried not to smile as I awaited the news. Just when I was lamenting how long these last few years felt, and suddenly Rozalva came in to deliver my salvation. Truly this devil was something special and no mistake. By the gods, that day couldn't have gotten any better.

"I'm really happy to hear that, my lady! Let me thank you for all those decades of support you and your husband have given me, and rest easy th-"

My enthusiastic ramble trailed off as she placed a delicate finger on my lips.

"Now, now, hold your horses, sir knight. Why are you thanking me for my support? This isn't a leaving party."

_Eh._

"Wait, what-"

"What I meant was that I have an assignment for you, this time set in the Overworld. You don't have to worry about leaving any time soon. Pfft, as if I would be disposing of my dear knight so soon." she chuckled.

I simply stood there, my body and expression frozen as I desperately tried to force my mind to ignore this reality. But the more I tried, the more her words echoed in my head.

_As if I would be disposing of my dear knight so soon._

_So soon._

_Well...shit._

"Well, that's... _wonderful._ I guess I can't express just how... _delighted_  I am to hear that I can be of assistance  _once again._ " I smiled, my scarred eye twitching.

Rozalva grinned and patted my cheek for good measure. As much as I tried to be mad, I couldn't help but sigh. I really had resolved myself to this fate. Whether contracting myself to Algernon's daughter was the biggest mistake I made or not, I couldn't be sure.

It bloody felt like it sometimes. Today was just another such case. True, I was no stranger to the marquise's requests, my errands taking me to the bloody ends of nowhere in the company of some of the most unsavoury creatures alive, just so I could return her a lost relic or some rare object.

As much as I wanted to leave, I knew that I couldn't. Despite the difficulty of the situation sometimes, I couldn't deny the risk the Phenexes were taking in harbouring a former loyalist, not to mention that they provided me with very comfortable conditions to live in, with relatively little disturbance. I simply fulfilled my duty, and they fulfilled theirs, as it always was from the beginning. The problem was this contract wasn't too dissimilar to the Peerage system. To breach it would mean to invite the scrutiny of the Agares Network on me, and that was the last thing I needed at that time.

And I couldn't well leave the marquise's side. We knew each other for so long, that this would only hurt her own feelings.

_Blast it all to the abyss. Fine, I'll do it._

"And what exactly do you want me to get this time? Is it a trinket? Jewellery perhaps? Or are you looking for information?"

"Bah, nothing as materialistic this time. This is of far greater importance to me."

_Hoh, is that so? Then this might yet prove worth my time._

"And that would be?"

"I need you to act as my daughter's bodyguard during her stay in the Overworld."

We both stood there in silence as her words sunk in. Different questions suddenly began forming.

"Come again?"

"You heard me."

Her stare made me shudder.

"I thought Ruval said that he would keep an eye on his sister. Is that not enough? Not to mention that Lady Rias and Lady Sona both have a Devil Lord watching their backs as well. That alone would make Kuoh one of the safest places a devil could be."

She nodded and turned around to gaze at the distant mountains from the window.

"Normally I would agree with you on that matter, however things are not quite so simple. For starters, the Archduke warned me of the increasing activity of late from the other factions. The neighbouring youkai are growing restless, and I even heard rumours of reported sightings of Rivezim's men on the mainland."

I frowned. This was looking more and more grim with every word. Now that three high-class devils of renown will be occupying the same area, I could see the girl's power sending a massive "hit me" sign to each supernatural entity in a twenty mile radius.

"Why not transfer Ravel to another country instead? I'm sure Duke Tominrhye could find a safe place elsewhere, and Ravel already knows 8 human languages should the Evil Pieces fail to translate for whatever reason."

The blondehaired devil shook her head dejectedly.

"I'm afraid the archduke has no available spots outside Japan. And even if I paid extra to find her a placement elsewhere, he would never risk the foreign influence breaking the truce our realm has with the other Factions. And so, Japan remains our only option for now."

I paused for a moment to consider the situation. Seeing my conflicted expression, Rozalva took a step forward to grasp my right hand in her own.

"I'm well aware that you hope to finish your service Alexander, but when the date coincides with Ravel's integration period in the Overworld, I simply have no other choice. Ruval can't abandon the Ultimate League preliminaries, and Rayzem has two young children to take care of. Riser has a good heart and will do anything for his sister, but he's still inexperienced in the real world."

"You're the best single fighter in this household. Please, for my sake, let me rest easy knowing that my baby will be safe in your hands." she whispered, her eyes already starting to tear up.

"Right, right, I'll go. Please don't cry."

Rozalva grinned, the tears vanishing miraculously. It didn't exactly help my grumpiness, and then she had to hug me too. Fortunately, I was too tired to protest and wrapped my own arms around the noblewoman.

"I'll let Ruval sort the rest of the details with you on the day. He'll tell you the papers you need to register with the Archduke before you enter Kuoh."

"Very well." I said, detaching myself from her. "I guess it's time for us to retire, my lady. It's what...almost 4 hours past midnight."

_And time for me to finally get some sleep. That said, she's hasn't been demanding at all this whole time. It astounds me. Sometimes I forget how much this woman values her children._

"There's one last thing I have to discuss." she replied, summoning a small pendant and chain with a teal-coloured magic circle. The pendant in question looked simple enough - a silver chain holding a metallic frame. At the centre of the frame stood some sort of gemstone.

Rozalva smiled coyly and beckoned me to come to her. I glanced worriedly at the stone again, but since no signature came from the pendant, I stepped forward tentatively.

I'm not sure what I was waiting for then - another circle, an enchantment or perhaps she was just willing to give me the necklace. I certainly would have never expected her to wrap her hands around my arms, her soft lips pressing on my neck.

My mind froze in that instant while instinct picked up after centuries of habit. Without thinking, I embraced her fully, the gauntlets wrapping around her shoulderblades. The kiss itself felt like fire, almost melting the skin of my neck as if it was butter. I almost lost myself in the feeling when a sharp pain registered, and my mind snapped back to reality. Only then I realised that the marquise had in fact, bitten me.

If anything, that made it even more arousing, and I cracked my fingerbones from the effort I was exerting to not return Rozalva's attentions in the same way.

The moment of bliss finally came to an end as she retreated to reveal a smiling face, lips stained red with blood. In that moment, her vampiric-like eyes seemed to glow a faint blue in the moonlight and I realised that the marquise had drawn in some of the aetheric energy from my body. Whether by accident or deliberately, I was too shaken to consider.

If this became a new addition to our meetings, then I dreaded having to resist the sensations that would come with such moments. Luckily for me, she wiped the blood on one finger and dropped it on the surface of the gemstone. The liquid suddenly absorbed into the clear crystal, colouring it a dark red in the process.

"W-what was that?" I asked shakily.

"That, my dear, will be our new method of communication while you're away in the Overworld."

The thought of my wet neck suddenly vanished, only to be replaced with curiosity as I looked closer at the pendant in her hand.

"I assume this is some form of bloodmagic?"

"Indeed it is. Since communication seals to the Overworld are dependent on the flow of the aetheric winds, I wanted to have a more stable form of contact in case the former fails. Thus I consulted with a trader from Grauzauberer, who gave me this pendant."

She looked at the cut gemstone and proceeded to run her thumb along the sharpened corner of the stone. Like earlier, her blood seemed to seep into the stone, and the colour changed once again. This time, it was a clearer red, similar to a ruby in shade.

"Our shared blood creates an aetheric bond that can run indefinitely, so long as both of us have blood and magic left in our bodies. And if you're otherwise occupied, I heard that it even facilitates dream connections!"

_Great. Even in my sleep, I can't get away from these Phenex devils._

"Marvellous." I replied dryly.

"This doesn't come lightly however." she whispered, her tone growing serious. "While you're there, I want you to let me know how the other girls are doing. All their activities, as well as any encounters you might have with external parties."

I narrowed my eyes as I recognised the familiar old edge to her tone.

"You're planning something."

Rozalva bared me an innocent look.

"Preposterous! My only interest is to watch over my daughter...and you." she replied with a quick wink.

_What was I hoping for. She hasn't changed one bit. One errand after another. What will it be next time?_

Sighing, I pointed to the necklace.

"You only have one. How are we supposed to keep in touch?"

"That's not a problem."

She caste a multilayered circle over the object, and after scant moments, a replica of the same object materialised in her hand.

"Heh, giving me the copy huh?" I asked as she handed me the replica.

I thought about putting it round my neck, but I couldn't tell whether the dream connection was a joke or not, and neither did I want see the marquise again so soon.

"But of course. The original has your delicious blood. It's only natural that I hold the stronger end of the connection, just in case you...forget to contact me now and then."

_She's just too good._

"Now, it is time for me to return, elsewise Rivalen might grow curious. By the way, this is our little secret." she said, tapping her nose conspiratorially.

"If you say so, my lady."

"Rozalva."

"Pardon?"

"You still stick to formalities, even after so long. Alexander, I've known you as well as Thallo and better than my husband ever will. You can call me by my first name, you know."

I scoffed "I doubt that would be wise in public."

The remark made her laugh.

"Well, that might be true. In the meanwhile, endeavour to call me  _beloved_ in our private moments."

The comment made me instantly blush, only furthering Rozalva's amusement.

"'Tis but a jape, sir. Oh, you still look so cute after all these years."

"I'd appreciate if a grown woman such as yourself didn't call me cute." I stated flatly.

"And just like Ravel and the boys. Very well, I'll let you go...this time."

I sighed and turned to place the helm on the workshop bench to the left of the room. I only managed 2 steps before a delicate hand tugged on my surcoat.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked sweetly.

"You know, removing the armour, changing, brushing my teeth, going to bed."

I moved to the stand sheepishly, only to wince at the sound of her comically shrill declaration.

"And leave me to cross the entire length of the castle alone? What a heartless man."

_I swear, if I have to sigh one more time, I'm freezing this place under Cocytus._

"Oh no, would a man like me dream of such a thing?" I replied tiredly.

Rozalva grinned as we hooked elbows, and I had to suppress a groan. It was the same story as Ravel's - her mother always acted so mature and collected, her visage never allowing anyone to guess what schemes and plans she was drawing in her mind. It was only natural that she dropped all semblance of the mask, and tormented me in private because I let her.

Osterion was wrong about many things, but there was one resounding truth he always preached.

_For as long as men are alive, women will always be a pain._

_Amen to that Osterion, Amen._

* * *

**Right. Wow, this turned out longer than expected. Hope you all had a good time since our last meeting. Here's chapter 2 in all its glory. It took me a bit longer to finish because of certain assignments I had. Anyway, take this chapter as example of the types of changes and the quality the future updates will hold.**

**I wonder what you guys made of my Ravel in comparison to the canon.**

**Oh, and tons of references btw. I wonder if any of you spotted the more subtle ones.**

**Some major (and minor) points to answer some questions you might have:**

**\- Aside from his personal circumstances, Alexander's musings at the beginning offer a good insight into the flaws of devil society and hardships of simple devils, something the fandom hardly ever cares to consider**

**\- His suit of armour is designed to be a steampunk/magic mix specially designed to take advantage of his unique abilities. But its greatest strength is its combat practicality, the various mechanical systems giving valuable information on the battlefield. His pistol, which fires bolts of plasma matter was created by the same man, an infamous dwarf from Nidavellir named Skorri Baldricsson**

**\- As inferred, Ohrre is the currency of the underworld, equating to the value of 1 kilogram of a particular metal, the most valuable being Rhodium**

**\- Lord Rivalen Phenex's Bishop, Aleister Crowley, was a famous British occultist during the 19th-20th century**

**\- Some of the institutions listed were my own invention, e.g. The Buer Institute is the Underworld's medical board, while The Agares Network is the organisation set on earth which deals with strays and devil inquiries in all countries, run by the Agares clan of course. More on that in the next chapters. Grauzauberer is canon in the LNs however - look it up. Some of you might recognise the name Mephiso Pheles**

**\- small detail that you might have noticed with Rozalva and Grayfia in the earlier chapter - I'm not sure whether this was intentional in the anime, but pureblooded devil pupils sometimes turn to slits when they are exposed to significant amounts of magic. One instance of this was Riser's fight with Issei in the OVA episode of BoRN. That happened^ so I thought it would be nice to make it a quirk of devil anatomy**

**\- The year mentioned in the beginning is taken from the devil calendar, representing how long they have resided in the Underworld for some perspective, 2008 CE when Highschool DxD is set is the equivalent of AM 5758 (AM meaning _Anno Mundi,_  the Hebrew belief of the time passed after the creation of the universe), meaning that devils were around for at least 3750 years before the birth of Christ**

**_Osterion's line at the end was a joke, just so any of you female readers aren't feeling any indignation ;)_ **

**As usual, a big thank you to all my regular readers! I don't have many, but the ones I do have - you guys are super awesome! Flame on, as my fellow hotmen would say. You comments are all appreciated and I hope you continue to enjoy the updated story. Same goes for all new members - do leave a follow and a review if you liked it :D**

**AoF chapter 3 will be coming next.**

**Until next week folks!**


	3. As Below, So Above

 

 **Disclaimer:** See Prologue.

**Hello dear readers. Hope you've been keeping well these past few days. New update is up as you can see, and I'm sure you are all excited to read it. Let's get started.**

Key:

Narration

"Dialogue"

(Translation)

_Emphasis, flashbacks, thoughts_

**_External mental dialogue_ **

**(Sacred Gear Dialogue)**

* * *

New warmth flooded the old valley as black skies gradually turned to dim grey, and soon the night began losing its lustre. Minute by minute, the patchwork canvas of stars became more and more bright, soon to be replaced by the greyish orange haze that was the state of twilight.

Almost as if the artificial sun seemed reluctant, orange hued rays caressed the dew-covered grasslands at the foot of the small valley. A warm breeze began blowing from the north, causing branched of the great pine trees to rustle softly in the wind just as the first few rays of sunlight began peeking over the horizon.

I sat with my back to an old stump, my mind calm as I surrendered my senses to the soft, sonorous tones of the flute in my hand. The valley rang with the noise of a melody I had played since the earliest days of my childhood, the notes filled with the sorrow and longing I felt for my homeland.

The sound blended seamlessly with the chirping of birds in the distance and the feeling of warm wind across my face. Together, it filled my body with a sense of calm that I rarely felt over the centuries, even if my slender fingers were thumbing the old flute frantically. The sound drowned out all emotion for a good while, until my eyes opened once a telltale warmth began stroking my cheek, and a spark of hope grew in my heart.

A metre across from me stood the familiar sword before the shape of an old stone marker, the narrow blade standing proudly out of its sheath. The sword presented a weary facade, its chipped and scarred surface standing out amid the rays of the dawning sun. A short, stubby crossguard completed the look, followed by the faded colour of the hilt's wrapping and the bulbous proportions of the iron-wrought pommel.

Some sections looked so chipped that they rendered the blade partially dull, yet the sword had been like that for as long as I could remember. I tried repairing it many times, yet not even the famed artificers of the Mammon clan could help me restore its form.

It seemed that I gave up at one point, then the unlikeliest scenario hit me on the eve of a full moon five centuries ago that changed my view of the blade ever since.

The notes echoed throughout the valley as I continued the nostalgic melody, the music slowing in tempo and growing more bittersweet as the sun finally began rising over the horizon. As my cheeks became progressively warmer, I turned back to see the sword emit a warm glow strong enough to match even sun behind it.

Little by little, some of the chips adorning the blade filled and vanished as the weapon imbued itself with the light's energy. The sword continued pulsing softly in tandem with the notes, the warm glow almost making it feel like hands were wrapped around my cheeks.

In that moment, it was just me and the sword, our energies connected as one with the dawn of the rising sun.

For that brief moment, I truly felt free.

**_Sir Branden._ **

My eye twitched as the spell was suddenly broken at the sound of the female voice in my ear. The glow around the sword vanished and I was left staring at the familiar worn blade. But the feeling was still there.

**_Sir Branden._ **

_Ugh..._

To reckon that the maid would require something at this hour - my mind or the curse must have been playing tricks on me.

**_Sir Branden..._ **

_What is it Sara?_

**_Pardon my interruption, but I was requested by Master Ruval to summon you for an informal audience._ **

_Can't he wait until breakfast? There's more than an hour before service starts._

**_I'm afraid not, my lord. He stated that he has business to attend to in the morning and is thus pressed for time. Please my lord, he said it was quite urgent._ **

_Tch._ I glanced my watch, only to see that it was half past 5. There was too little time to work on any sets or spars, and the walk back would take me at least three quarters of an hour. I would have hoped for my last day that I'd have the chance to be left alone, but fate proved as cruel as ever.

As much as I wanted to stay a bit longer, I couldn't tarry any longer. Ruval would take it very badly if I ignored this meeting.

_Let him know that I'm making my way back. Tell him to wait for me at the hall._

**_Understood sir. I'll see you shortly._ **

The transceiver link broke with a brief flash of energy, and soon I was back to the natural ambiance. Sighing, I took a good minute to look at the small valley, and the sight of my place of comfort in this last century. From the river snaking lazily, to the tall mountains standing serenely in the misty haze, I took a deep breath of scented pine before taking one final look at the closest thing I could call paradise, even if it was in Hell.

My eyes yet again, travelled to the stone marker poking in between the tall grass.

"See you again, old friend."

Little did I know that this would be the last time I would ever see the old grove again.

* * *

Ivy and ferns grew through the crevices of the old winding stone path, which led directly to the colossal structure. The castle loomed proudly behind creaky iron gates, flanked by rows of skeletal trees crowned in green, swaying gently to the chilly spring wind. At its threshold stood the delicate marble fountain, the soft gurgling of the clear water melodic as it resonated in the surrounding silence.

For a second time that morning, I paused to glance at the elegant front of the Phenex home. Small details suddenly began to fill my vision as my mind unconsciously formed a mental image of the residence before me. Baroque furnishings depicting phoenixes suddenly appeared in places that I never even noticed after a century.

Whether it was out of nostalgia or curiosity, I did not know. Shrugging the sorrow from my mind, I made my way through the castle, giving curt nods to the morning staff before reaching the library wing in good time.

Sara was waiting for me dutifully at the entrance of the library as she always did when I came back from my day trips. The chamber was relatively busy as I made my way to the tower, with scores of cataloguers already sorting the new additions to the growing list of records.

A quick shower and a change of clothes later, I bid the wizened, old maid farewell and left for the central wing of the main castle. Today was more of a special occasion, since the family would be gathered to see Ravel off for her transfer, so I made sure to wear my better suit and have my hair combed. Truth be told, it didn't matter much, since I would be handling the mistress's extensive luggage immediately afterwards while Ravel would be having breakfast with her parents until 10 or so, but appearances still mattered, especially where Ruval was concerned.

_Not to mention having to cover up that little souvenir Rozalva gave me the other night. It's a good thing I had that high collared shirt._

The hall where the family took their breakfasts was a smaller chamber within the central wing. The large glass doors gave way to the eastern gardens, allowing the golden rays to light up the room warmly. The hall was marked by a wide table arranged for the Phenex household and their guests, yet the place was empty save for the maidservants and chefs who attended the buffet set up on the western side of the room.

My stomach grumbled as the heavenly scent of freshly baked pastries wafted towards my nostrils. A wide array of dishes were arranged for the buffet, with enough courses to feed a party of at least 100 people. From delicacy meats from Apollyon, fruits and vegetables from Tophet to locally made dishes, each preference was catered for. I would have made a grab for Feris's lemon cake, were it not for the outline of the man outside on the landing.

The man in question was staring at the distant sun, the fiery ends of his golden hair blending well with the luminous glow around him. He was dressed in conservative, formal attire as always, save for the peculiar absence of the white pair of gloves which he didn't seem to hold in his crossed hands.

"Beautiful sunrise we had today, don't you think?" I asked as the glass door closed behind me with a soft click.

"Indeed we did. But the question is, how much longer will the good weather hold..." he replied, turning around to face me, his piercing blue eyes setting squarely on my own.

"Until the storm comes, we'll have to be grateful for what little peace we have."

"Well said."

It was a rare chance that I got to speak to Ruval Phenex in person, and now that I did, I couldn't help but notice how much more worn he looked in comparison to the previous decades. Given his statues as Ultimate League Champion, the devil rarely visited the house, but I still fully expected him to come and see his dear sister off.

Even so, the heaviness in his gaze was unexpected. Perhaps the stress of the games was slowly getting to him, especially when he had to fight devils like Rosenkreutz and Tannin to even keep his place.

"Thank you for coming so swiftly, Alexander. My apologies for disrupting your morning ritual, but as I told Sara, there are some important matters we have to discuss before your leave." he said with a light smile.

"Of course. Would you care for a seat first?"

"I suppose I could indulge."

Ruval joined me on the wicker chairs dotting the landing, and eyed the chessboard arranged on the table between us. I noticed his discomfort and chuckled, moving to pour two glasses of wine from the bottle left on the table next to us. No doubt the game was the last thing on his mind right now.

"So...what was it that you wanted to tell me, Ruval?"

The man swirled his glass absentmindedly, before taking a tentative sip.

"Several things. Mother took her time letting you know about your assignment, and for that I am sorry. Given the state of your contract, I can imagine you weren't jumping at the prospect of having to take this job on."

I snorted "So, I really was the only one. How nice of you all to let me know beforehand."

Ruval shrugged in response.

"Phael and the other guards assured me that you would be the most willing to spend time with dear sister, so I never felt the need to tell you."

_More like none of them wanted to put up with Ravel's scolding remarks and heaped it onto me instead. Bastards, the lot of them._

"And Ravel? I assume she knows."

"Most likely."

I narrowed my eyes "She either knows or she doesn't. Otherwise I could be in an unpleasant position in a few hours."

"I don't know all the details. There's much that Mother discussed with her that I wasn't privy to. I would find it highly unlikely that she would have kept her in the dark about this..."

"Which brings me to the matter at hand." he replied, taking out a bound scroll from the inside pocket of his blazer.

"While Father and Mother worked out the territory arrangements with the authorities in Lucifaad, I took the time to check on your records. Notably any mentions of your...past."

He handed me the scroll, and I took care to unfurl it carefully. With it came a miniature map of the town of Kuoh, as well as the island of Oyashi where the city was found.

"That document certifies the validity of Ravel's presidency over a portion of the town as well as our family's approval. I also took the liberty to provide you with a map of key details."

I nodded "I was informed that Rias Gremory maintains control over Central and Old Kuoh, while Sona Sitri has the Kyuuin and Yabou districts in the south and west. They also share rulership over West Kuoh where the Academy is located. I suppose we take the rest?"

"That is correct. The territories follow mostly the same outline as those chalked up by Cleria Belial half a century before, save for some developments in recent years. The rest of the island, of course, falls in your hands."

"Heh, then there's little to manage in retrospect. And if Lady Phenex is only giving the sparser areas to her daughter, then I imagine that she doesn't want to put her under any significant risk."

Ruval smiled "Well, you know our mother all too well. She's not yet ready to throw the girl in the wider world yet. But this is why I requested this audience in the first place."

_Hoh, are we scheming behind Rozalva's back now?_

"I'm listening."

"It took me some time, but I found a few birds here and there to tweak your records for when you arrive at Tokyo. As to whether the changes will go through or not, I do not know."

"As long as Ravel can take on high class requests, that's all that matters to me. She needs the experience." I added.

Ruval kept his gaze trained on me a while longer before turning to stare contemplatively in the distance.

"I thought long and hard about this, and there is indeed merit in Mother's words. Supernatural activity within the Chiba prefecture, not to mention the whole Japanese archipelago has reached new heights in recent years. The place is a haven for all manner of outlaws and wild beasts that seek to hide from the Church's scrutiny, and the Shinto faction is too caught up in its inner conflicts to do anything about it."

He turned back to me, all semblance of a smile gone from his face.

"In lieu of that, I've asked the Archduke to give you maximum clearance to take on any stray individually. Mother would disagree, but I believe that the best defence is a good offense and your skills, while unorthodox, are effective at quelling individual targets efficiently."

I nodded knowingly and finished my glass.

"I would be inclined to agree. Simply standing there waiting for a potential ambush would not be the course of action I would take. As for Ravel, It's about time she began applying her skills in the real world."

"Don't get me wrong Alexander, even if I give you the pass to do as you please in order to ensure my sister's safety, your first priority remains to defend her life at all costs."

His tone held a colder edge, and I fought the feeling of unease as those same deep blue eyes gazed unblinking.

"You've been in the family for a long time despite your allegiance to the Old Kings, and for that I thank you once again. While you have proven your loyalty to my father and grandfather-in-law time and time again, my caution cannot disregard the minuscule possibility that you may betray Ravel out of vengeance towards the New Satans-"

"How many more times must you threaten me.." I growled.

Ruval raised his hand innocently, the easy tone lowering to a threatening pitch.

"It is but a simple warning, good sir. But if anything should happen to our sweet sister and I find that your negligence was responsible for it, then you will pay for it a thousand fold. The Lords of the Underworld might have failed to kill you, but I promise you that I certainly won't."

The sunlight felt a little less warm following that tense moment, and I suddenly remembered just how tenuous my position was within this society.

I couldn't blame Ruval for his suspicions either. As the next head of the family, he tried his utmost best to bring the clan back to the same standing it held before the Civil War. Even as a New Satan supporter, he still found it in himself to tolerate my continued presence given my past reputation, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Still, Ruval would sacrifice even his own aspirations if it meant keeping his sister safe. For all their cold indifference, the Phenex brothers shared a terrifying familial possessiveness that few witnessed and even fewer survived. Just like their patron animal, it was in their nature to be covetous and they would be loath to part with  _any_ of their prized possessions, especially their family members

"I shall endeavour to remember." I replied calmly, although my returning stare was just as bitter.

The scary thing was, Ruval didn't even raise his infernal aura nor his presence to intimidate me. Just the clarity of his azure eyes, albeit with vertical-slit pupils was enough to stamp out any and all distractions.

The awkward silence held for a moment longer, before a pair of hands placed themselves squarely on Ruval's shoulders, causing the noble to flinch under their touch.

"It's nice to see you being so sociable in the morning, Ruu dear." teased the woman behind his ear.

"Good morning to you, Lady Phenex." I replied with a tilt of my head, taking the chance to relieve the squirming devil of his unease.

Ruval's stern demeanour vanished in the wake of his mother's sudden appearance. In truth, I was just as shocked as he was, since even my field-hardened senses didn't pick up on her arrival. Then again, my mind was set on the promise of my painful demise.

Rozalva sported a light green summer gown embroidered with floral designs, with an array of gemstone encrusted detailing filling the rest. Her face looked positively divine this morning - eyes sparkling with a beautiful smile, not to mention just the right application of make-up to make it very difficult to not gawk with Ruval here. It was moments like these that I wished I had wore my armour so my helmet could hide my expressions.

Instead, I focused on the very distinctive wide-brimmed hat keeping all, save for a few stray locks of sun-kissed hair hidden. It was decorated with flowers, jewels and the same phoenix feathers I had gifted her four centuries before.

"And to you, sir. My apologies for interrupting - it seemed like you boys were having a good chat."

"Oh, not at all. As a matter of fact, we were just about to finish." I added with an impassive stare in Ruval's direction.

"You're here earlier than I thought, Mother. Not that I mind, but I was busy discussing with-"

"It just so happens that I also need to discuss with Alexander. Why, you might both ask - the train for Shinagawa station will be departing half an hour earlier to account for some aetheric squalls."

"Oh..right."

Lucifer be damned, that meant I only had one hour to pack all of Ravel's luggage and my own, check the documents, say my farewells and contact a few acquaintances and notify them of my absence before I went.

_And I don't even have time for a proper breakfast._

"We only meet to part again. Alas..." Rozalva murmured sorrowfully.

"I'll be going. I bid you both an enjoyable breakfast and I will see you before we leave. Oh, and one last thing, my lady - does Ravel know about the arrangement?"

Rozalva simply chuckled behind her gloved hand, making me sigh in exasperation.

"Ravel has known for some time now. But you'll discuss that with her soon enough, I suppose."

_And she didn't bother to mention it? Actually scratch that, of course she wouldn't._

I came to a stop before the door, my worried eyes looking back at me from the reflection on the glass pane.

"Ruval, you have my word for what it's worth."

The Phenex heir sounded like he was taken aback by my sudden statement and struggled to form a response. Luckily for him, I was already gone.

* * *

Precisely two hours later I found the head butler, Sebast and myself placing the last of Ravel's luggage trunks in the hold of the family carriage. Ravel had really outdone herself this time. Nevermind the numerous books, supplies and trinkets that she had lying about. Why she decided to bring a full wardrobe's worth of clothes when she could simply use the clothing spells she had inscribed into wardrobe itself, I could not fathom

Myself, I only had two trunks for my spare clothes and a few tools I would need. The armour and relics I had remained safely within the space of the pocket dimension created from my curse, with the sword ready to be drawn at a moment's notice. The only thing I had to change was my suit so that it wouldn't pass off as a article of clothing from the 19th century.

Turning back, I saw Ravel chattering excitedly with the members of her family as well as the sizable crowd of maidservants arranged at the gates. Upon closer inspection, I was surprised to see her pull back the tears threatening to fall down her cheeks, yet she shouldered the burden of her family's expectations with pride.

My return didn't herald nearly the same enthusiasm, but then again they were getting rid of me for a year or two, so the staff made more of an effort today. With the sole exception of a sniffling Sara and a few of the older staff, I took my time to shake hands with Lord Rivalen and his Peerage, thanking him for his help with the arrangements. His youngest son, Riser gave me a friendly punch in the shoulder, promising to beat me in our next sparring session.

Ruval, despite his smiles, still held the same amount of conviction in his unblinking gaze as he did on the landing. He still clasped me by the shoulder and wished me all the best, which was more than I hoped for. Needless to say, his goodbye was a short affair.

Next in the line was Rayzem and his brood. The middle son was actually awake at this hour, much to the surprise of all the devils here, but the bloodshot red eyes indicated that he had got up at the worst of times to see his sister off. The man was busy after all, but the sleeping habits didn't help either.

His wife Zemele apologised on his behalf and gave me a quick peck on the cheek, shortly before his two rascal twins, Ramarh and Riana each grabbed a hand and proceeded to ask a ton of questions I had no time to answer. My promises of many detailed letters did work in lessening their assault...somewhat.

And there, standing off the side from the gate with Ravel in tow, was the marquise. Rozalva seemed to whisper something in her ear before letting her walk towards the carriage. While I did notice the handkerchief held in her delicate hand, I was still surprised to see her puffy red eyes as she turned to face me. The sight caused a feeling of sorrow to well up in my chest, and I moved forward to wrap my arms around the noblewoman.

I let her sob into my jacket, the tears wetting the ironed material like rain through a field of grass. It must have lasted a good few minutes, and given the stares I got from the household I had to push her away for her own sake and mine.

"She'll be fine Rozalva. The holidays will arrive and before you know it, you won't even have noticed she was gone." I murmured.

"Just...guard her like you guarded me, and I can rest easy." she croaked in between sobs.

"Don't worry, she's in the safest hands this side of Lucifaad. I'll melt Cocytus before a single strand of her hair is so much as singed." I grinned, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Rozalva smiled at the gesture and placed a her own hand over mine, before inching upwards to kiss me on the cheek.

"Safe journey, and the Satans be with you, Alexander. Remember your promise to me."

I grinned and waved a hand towards the rest of the family before joining a rather begruntled Ravel in the carriage. As the carriage lurched forward, Ravel and I got one final look at the waving group before the castle was obscured by the dense woodlands of the surrounding countryside.

As we passed the southern boundaries of the family estate, the carriage jolted briefly as we made the change from cobblestones to dirt road. Ravel still said nothing, intent on aimlessly focusing on the woods surrounding us.

She was dressed formally for the occasion, with a matching skirt and blouse for our upcoming registration with the network offices. I had to admit that the professional drab and the dark stocking made her all the more mature, and it was a shame that she didn't dress like that more often. But those were just small details, which mattered little in the end.

After a while, the silence coupled with the palpable tension in the air was beginning to grate on my nerves.

"So...you don't care to tell me your thoughts on the matter at hand?"

"What's there to tell? Mother briefed you on the terms of your stay. Are you so deaf that you need me to spell it out again for you?" she snapped, her gaze still focused on the world outside.

"You know what I'm talking about Ravel." I scoffed. "You knew I would be appointed as your bodyguard in Kuoh. Hel, you could have told me that night we found Octavia. Why didn't you?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you were so excited to leave for your retirement that spending a bit more time with m..the family was the last thing on your mind."

"That's not exactly true..."

She snorted and crossed her arms "Or maybe it's because the household can't stand my harsh honesty, and you jumped on that boat just like the rest of them."

"Well that's not really my concern is it? Maybe if you were any less of a bitch then other devils would respect you more."

" _You dare._ "

Seeing her betrayed expression, I bit down my tongue and softened my tone before continuing.

"I spoke out of turn-"

"You did a bit more than that!"

"This is hardly the place to have this argument Ravel. Look my point is, would it not fair for me to have a break after serving for more than 6 centuries? I've spilt and shed more blood than you could ever imagine, but if I don't have some respite from the endless violence, then I'll simply go insane."

"You're avoiding the argument -" she began but I waved my hand to stop her.

"I promised your mother I would do my job and I will, so there's no point in arguing any further."

"..."

I sighed "Look, I really am sorry that I lashed out at you, and it's unacceptable that I insulted you. I've had a hard couple of nights and a rough morning today."

From the way she opened and closed her mouth, Ravel looked like she couldn't decide whether to start the argument again or whether to leave it be. Eventually, her expression softened and she let her arms drop to the side, the anger dissipating from her gaze.

"I saw you talking with big brother. You two looked like you wanted to kill each other."

"We did, did we? Don't worry about that. Ruval just liked to remind me of my responsibilities, that's all. Now..."

Reaching forward, I opened the latch to speak with the old butler.

"How much longer until we reach Alanqar, Sebast?"

The devil didn't hear my answer right away and I had to repeat myself over the dim of the wild countryside and the shambling carriage.

"If conditions are to remain as favourable as they are now, then I'd wager that we should reach Central Station within 2 hours." he replied.

Two hours to reach the Phenex capital? That was more optimistic than I hoped for, yet it still left us plenty of time to make preparations.

"In that time, we can start looking over the documentation we'll have to show the magistrate. The easier we make it for them to sort out, the faster we can reach Kuoh."

"Agreed."

* * *

The remainder of the journey was relatively uneventful for the most part. Ravel and I boarded the hyperdimensional  _Express_  in Alanqar in good time, and the journey to Tokyo only took 3 hours for us to navigate the waves of the Immaterium.

Luckily for us, the dimensional gap was unusually calm for the majority of the journey, despite Rozalva's earlier warnings of forecasted turbulence. Whether it was the dimension's response to my invasive presence or some unseen force easing our journey for good or evil, I could not say.

Rather, a bigger headache was the stream of lecturing I received from Ravel for a solid hour of the journey. She felt the need to constantly remind me of the appearances we would have to hold before the other devils, as well as the heavy contract and stray work we would have to be doing in order to catch up to her peers. I had to give it to her for not wanting to be outdone by Rias or Sona.

Still, I could have done without the preaching considering that I was exposed to the finer politics of upper class devils my entire life, and as for the contracting and stray invoices, the majority would be approved and managed by me, so it didn't matter at the end of the day.

It was past six that the shift in dimensions registered outside the windows of the train, and soon the setting light of the Japanese gave way to the glittering lights of the colossal megapolis below. With every passing minute, the train began losing altitude until it touched onto one of the tracks leading into the heart of Tokyo Station.

From there on it took us fifteen minutes to arrive at Shinkuju Station with the metro. Ravel had thankfully remembered to bring her seal with the pocket dimension so I didn't have to worry about attempting to lug upwards of five trunks all the way throughout Tokyo. Otherwise, one of us would have  _certainly_ had a bad time.

Once we disembarked, we made our way slowly through the administrative district until we eventually reached a drab looking block placed next to a sizeable skyscraper. The building showed a rather drab facade save for the white signpost of the  _Agares Corporation_ in both English and Japanese.

Inside the main lobby, we spotted a considerable amount of people shuffling and scurrying to complete their daily tasks. We patiently stood in line for a few minutes until we were called by the receptionist about our consultation.

While the majority of the workers seemed Japanese in origin, I didn't fail to spot the elf-like sharpness of the woman's ears, a common mutation among the devil population native to the Underworld. Given the organisation's cover as an IT company, I doubted the human staff even knew their superiors were beings from hell. Magic never failed to fascinate

The receptionist finished analysing Ravel's documentation and gave us a small ticket before pointing us towards the inner hallway.

"Lady Phenex, your appointment is ready. If you may, please take the elevator to the fifth floor where the Head Manager will be waiting for you at the end of the corridor."

We nodded and followed her instructions until we reached a long corridor with a series of red doors on either side. Stopping before the final door, I gave Ravel one final look.

"Ready for this?"

"Let's just do it." she replied and wrapped her hands around the handle of the worn satchel.

I nodded and knocked on the door twice. A small voice beckoned us in and I opened the door to let Ravel enter first. The first thing that hit us was the overwhelming smell of smoke emanating from inside, the mist hazy enough to put even a heavy smoker to shame

The room inside was fairly spartan as I came to expect with Japanese office blocks - a desk, a simple couch, a few plants and two large cabinets filled with an impressive amount of paperwork. The details didn't reach far, for my eyes instantly went to the figure sitting at the desk. Much to my surprise and Ravel's, who let out a small gasp, the woman was someone we recognised.

_To think that we'd have the luck to deal with his wife. Great. Ruval wasted his time trying to sweeten my records up._

She had shoulder-length, light green hair, pink eyes and wore a professional suit similar to Ravel's. Like her daughter, she wore the same oval-shaped spectacles and the same unimpressed demeanour, albeit with a cigarette in hand.

Thankfully, Ravel followed my example and curtsied before the woman.

"Archduchess, this meeting is a great honour. My apologies for my surprise, but your presence here is unprecedented." said Ravel in a firm voice.

The woman took a minute to size us up while glancing over the folder in front of her. When her inspection seemed to be over, she turned to take a cigarette out of her packet and light it.

"I expected someone different."

The words were spoken in a clear-cut, Greater Deftodiz accent, as expected of Pillar clan nobility.

Ravel's gaze shifted anxiously from the woman to me, then back to her again.

"Pardon-"

"The governance of territory in this country is a task ideally suited to someone of greater experience and maturity, but I see they let youngsters like you take the reins. Go back home, my lady. Earth isn't suited to high class devils like you."

_Oh no..._

"E-Excuse me?! As opposed to what, the greatly experienced heirs of Gremory and Sitri? Or is there more to your favouritism that a  _lowly_ Phenex devil should know." Ravel spat.

The woman shrugged nonchalantly "Lord Lucifer's orders. I simply follow them, but it doesn't mean I have to like them. So I'll tell you again like I told them before - right now, you're not ready to take on the responsibility of managing 15000 square kilometres of land."

"This is unwarranted, I've read the briefings, the expected criteria-"

"Lady Phenex, there's more to this position than simply doing contracts and hunting strays. Our entire corporation hinges on the wider ramifications that a devil settlement on Earth, specifically Japan in our special case, entails. And they are far too complex for a young high class devil to manage."

"What are you referring to exactly?" I stepped in to ask.

The archduchess raised an eyebrow in my direction and took another whiff of her cigarette while summing up her answer.

"As you are aware, Japan remains the central hub of devil influence on earth due to the Shinto faction's stance on the Church's influence. Supernatural races of all realms mix on this archipelago and our company crosses a tightrope to prevent full-out war spouting between the various factions." she began.

"As I said, it's more than just contracts and strays. As a Pillar house noble, holding any territory on this island means that we have to present a faultless image to the other factions, as well as promoting our interests on earth and beyond. Consider yourselves as temporary diplomats, and thus you would be aware of the experience and decision making skills needed to carry out our interests successfully. That isn't something we can entrust to children."

Ravel didn't seem all too pleased with her insinuation and went to retrieve a certificate from her satchel, which she slapped squarely on the woman's desk.

"I think my university record is more than enough evidence that I have the required qualifications for the job. Moreover, I can't imagine how much protocol we'll have to oversee when said territory lies on a small island off the mainland. The Shinto presence in Kuoh borders on the insignificant while the most dangerous strays were dealt with years ago."

Looking at the document, the devil sighed and got up to retrieve a square of paper from her cabinet. It opened up to show a detailed map of the Chiba prefecture with multiple locations highlighted in red marker.

"Due to the hundreds of requests we get every day, our records in the Underworld only get updated once a month. There's a  _considerable_ amount of cases we report on a daily basis, and while the majority are rank A at most, there are A+ to SS targets that still elude us.  _That_ is my primary concern for you, Lady Phenex. At best, you are only qualified to deal with a B+ target, but how am I to explain to Lord Rivalen what would happen should an A+ stray target you."

"Actually, that's where I come in." I remarked and handed her the scroll Ruval gave me.

The archduchess took a moment to skim the document before turning a critical eye towards me.

"Herr Alexander Josef von Brandenburg-Stendal Ascania, you're as much of a pain now as you were before. It's been a while since I saw your face."

"Aye, that it has, I suppose. You haven't changed much, Lady Celinde."

For the first time that meeting, she cracked a smile.

"And you look like you're getting old, Lord Commander. Yes,  _my husband mentioned his discussion with Ruval Phenex. Nevertheless, I still object to this appointment, for more than one reason."_

"That wouldn't turn out to be because of some devil you haven't managed to catch in a century, appearing for the occasional killing spree, would it?"

Celinde chuckled "That too, but the cases are so much more varied. If we take Chiba as an example, there has been an underground syndicate running throughout Honshu that's vexed us for more than a decade now. It deals in slave and sex trafficking, but they have been known to abduct devils and other supernatural beings, even going so far as to hold the occasional high class devil for ransom. We're not sure, but we suspect the empire is run by the heir of the Purson clan who went missing several years ago."

"Varen...no, Vox Purson? What does he stand to get from this illegal business?"

"We don't know, and neither did King Rogersaaj ever disclose the reason for his son's desertion. For now, all that matters is the shortlist of important devils we need to rescue from their clutches."

Ravel snorted "If this is such a high-value target then why haven't you sent trained professionals to hunt them down?"

"Believe me, we dispatched a dozen strayhunters to trace the path back to their nest." she replied.

"So what was the problem?"

"We simply couldn't find them. Every lead we had led to a dead end, only for activity to resurface elsewhere in Honshu. There are bases in every prefecture for sure, but they actively change the locations and buy off the human surveillance companies to cover their tracks. In this case, it was just our luck that Vox is rumoured to have access to the Purson archives on the Intelligence agencies on earth as well as the Underworld."

"And the returned hostages? Can't you simply skim their memories?"

"If only. The criminals have most of their weaknesses well covered, including how to handle victims properly. All the devils we did manage to retrieve had their recent memories entirely removed, but as I said, we're working on unearthing them to find new leads."

I stroked my chin in thought, before pointing to Oyashi island.

"The question is whether they have active agents in Kuoh. The daughters of two Devil Lords might have deterred them for now, but with the daughter of the Phenex clan, the wealth they stand to gain from such a kidnapping would be immeasurable."

"My thoughts exactly. At this moment, I have no shadow agents to spare, so your safety lies solely in the hands of your retainer, Lady Phenex."

"Alexander should be more than capable of defending my back." Ravel stated confidently, and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm all too aware of his skills, but he is still one man. Furthermore, there is one other concern that I would like to share with you, sir."

"Go ahead."

"Aside from the smaller groups and individual strays, we also have numerous reports of devils we suspect having ties with Jahannam. Surely I don't need to point out what I'm suggesting."

She sure wasn't subtle with the implications, but I could understand her position. Still, it didn't exactly warm my heart that every official organisation in the Underworld continued to regard me as a terrorist.

"You know I have no wish to rejoin the Old Satan faction. I thought I made it painstakingly clear in my letter of pardon."

"Hmm, we'll be watching that you do. So in light of what I said, do you still wish to accept this transfer? Even with the prospect of death?"

I turned to Ravel, my expression inquisitive.

"I...Yes, I believe I'm up for it."

Seeing Ravel's final statement, I noticed something change in the archduchess's expression. She nodded and brought out a form from one of her document trays and proceeded to fill in numerous blanks on the page.

"Then sign your name and the date below."

Taking the fountain pen provided, Ravel signed the form first in her elegant cursive font, while my own signature was dealt in shorter strokes. The archduchess checked it over, and nodded in approval.

"Good. I've sent the go-ahead to transfer your funds to a new Mitsubishi UFJ bank account. The card will be sent to your address on the morrow, as well your identification papers. Now Lady Phenex, if you may step forward please."

Once she did so, Celinde stepped forward and chanted a brief incantation. The light of a blue-grey magic circle materialised over the back of her hand, and the winged seal appeared as a glowing sigil over her skin before vanishing just as quickly.

"As a member of the Agares clan, I bestow upon you the right to apprehend stray devils in the name of the clan. As an official strayhunter, it is advised that you try your best to capture devils alive and return them to the courts in Lucifaad. But...should you find yourself in a situation where execution is the only alternative, then you have the right to defend yourself, so long as they are a citizen of the Underworld."

I nodded "We'll make sure to try our best with the former."

"And uh, I might as well point it out, but should you see strayhunting as a future career, then you this company is for you. In time, you could become a fully fledged Inquisitor. We don't offer much in comparison to an upper class lifestyle, but you might be interested to know that our duties do exempt you from any responsibilities to your household, so consider that."

Ravel paused for a moment, seeming wanting to ask something. Eventually she shook her head and replied.

"I'll bear that in mind."

"Perfect. Your Japanese passports are included in this folder, as well as some relevant information on Oyashi island and the Chiba prefecture. The next train to Chiba station will be in 20 minutes and takes 45 minutes to reach the central station."

"Thank you for everything, Lady Agares. I'll show you that I'm more than capable of running a human territory without problem." Ravel said, the prideful tone creeping back in her voice.

"I would certainly hope so. Nevertheless, you would do well to heed my warning, Lady Phenex. The world out there is a lot crueller than our boundless estates. We are only few, but the number of foes that would kill us at first sight, both devil and otherwise, is one that you don't want to underestimate. I'd hate to send your ashes back to Alanqar."

* * *

I had mixed expectations when Rozalva came to me two mornings before to brief me on our accommodation and our respective covers as we joined the school. Hearing about the former made me quite happy at the prospect of having a flatmate for the first time in centuries. The latter, less so.

The cover we would have to keep during our time at the Academy wasn't anything too difficult, but I would have preferred to stay out of the public eye, especially when the students could be used as unwitting spies against us.

Regardless, Lady Ravel assured me she would be subject to the same conditions, so I should just deal with it.

_Easy for Miss Ravel 'Feniksson" to say. All she had to deal with was a name change and a Scandinavian background._

I couldn't pass as even a third year student due to my obvious height and the age that my appearance suggested. My forged documents registered me as a particular 'Alexander Branden, 25, German' anyway, so I had to make do. That required me to somehow be close to Ravel without raising any unwanted attention to either of us.

Which is why my dear Ravel ordered - sorry,  _insisted_ that I submit an application for a substitute teacher in world history and languages at the Academy using the diplomas Ruval had prepared for me. While I appreciated the logic of her proposition, I hardly had to enjoy it. I was always a custodian, knight and traveller at best and could hardly be called a teacher, especially since young people tend to either ignore me or run away at the sight of me.

Not to mention the times. Just how much the world has changed since I had last visited my home - the beginning of the 20th century to be precise. The advances in human technology had overwhelmed me at the start, and all the adverts I kept seeing in the town did nothing but further my confusion, especially when my destination was a country like Japan.

If my students expected me to know anything about phones or idols then they would be very disappointed indeed, but I would still make an effort to adapt as much as possible.

And that reminded me about another problem I would face, that being my archaic grasp of the language. The last time I had visited land of the rising sun had been in the 17th century during the Edo period and ever since my return following the end of the Sengoku period I had rarely used Japanese, if at all.

As such, I had to work on the use of simpler and more modern phrases to the rather poetic version which I learned. Oh, and my dialect might not even exist at the current time, so there was that too.  _Great_

We arrived in central Kouh pretty late that night, and Ravel only had a bit of energy left to help me unpack half of her things before she crashed on the bare mattress. Once she was out for the count, I took my good time to start installing the safeguards and wards I had gathered beforehand on every door and wall of the apartment. As for aetheric signatures, only a few registered in the surrounding area but they were weak enough to be rendered inconsiderable...for now.

And so, the last thing I needed to check before going to sleep was the time of the induction tomorrow, which would happen in the school hall. A meeting with the student council president was already arranged for us today and notice was given ahead of time.

Neither was the Occult Research Club idle in its observation - we were given a formal invitation by the Princess of Ruin as well. When the names Souna Shitori and Rias Gremory showed up in the files, I couldn't help but suppress a snicker at the originality.

It would be interesting to see how the other two upper class devils would take Ravel's late arrival as I'm sure that neither would be filled with joy at the prospect of losing more contracts and potential peerage members to a member from such an ambitious family.

From what I've heard from the recent banquets and functions I've attended in the past decades on the behalf of the Phenexes, of the two Rias was the more lively and ambitious one, if a tad haughty when it came to her status. Pretty much the standard sheltered high class devil's daughter.

_She did claim that she would become the Ultimate League Champion in time. Whether she will make good on that promise, we'll have to see_

Ravel never had that problem now that I thought about it, even if she did have the ego characteristic of her family. Sure, she might be intoxicating when it came to her high class mannerisms and attitudes to people, but she carried them with an easy confidence and dignity, so much so that she practically exuded "well bred, upper class lady" and never had to flaunt her status to justify herself to anyone. Rias seemed too..."in-your-face" with her approach.

Contrary to the Gremory heiress, Sona was the more level headed and calculating one if rumours were true and prided herself for being a shrewd judge of character. If so, then our meeting might prove entertaining to see how much she could gleam from my past.  _If she brings it up at all even. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't._

* * *

The following morning, we got up early and made our way to a nearby car centre after breakfast. Our bank card arrived in time just like Celinde promised so I was able to get my hands on the model I wanted. In the end, I chose a modest Honda with 4 seats and those leather seats that Ravel was clamouring to get. All in all, a good start to our first day on th

Driving down the winding streets and back alleys of West Kuoh to reach the academy was a complete shenanigan however.

Since our satellite navigator was malfunctioning and the address we had written down would not register in the system, Ravel took it upon herself to be our guide and scrutinised a comprehensive map in the seat beside me.

Reaching our destination was easier said than done.

"No, you were supposed to take the second exit there when we passed that supermarket. Now we have to double back once we cross this junction." she gestured at the map with irritation in her voice.

"I know, I know. I thought we crossed the road we needed in the previo-" I was saying with my concentration torn between the traffic of cars around me and the irritated girl next to me.

"And slow down! You're driving too quickly - have you no idea of the speed limits on a double carriag- What are doing! You completely passed the junction! it was the one at the end of -"

I swerved wildly to avoid an incoming van to the left. By this point, my nerves were frayed enough and I couldn't help but raise my voice slightly, the tic in my left eye showing my irritation .

"Would you make your bloody mind up woman! I took the first junction like you said. If you meant another one, then you should have bloody specified what you wanted...I'm doing my best when I haven't driven a car in 8 decades."

It's not like I was exaggerating either. The changes to the car's internal layout, not to mention the automatic gearbox and digital dials had me focus like some madman on trying not to lose control of the car, but slowly and surely I was starting to get the hang of it. After all, I only had Ravel's life and my own to worry about, so that couldn't be too bad.

"I understand that...Nevermind, we seem to be on the right path." she remarked, the anger in her voice softening.

And indeed we were. Rows of cherry trees flanked 2 large athletics fields and a large multi-storey building. As I drove into the school gateway, scores of Kuoh Academy's students were entering the grounds. I had to drive carefully around the mills of cars parked outside the main driveway and the buses waiting outside. Luckily, we found a spot to park in the section assigned for teachers.

I got out and took my satchel from the back and waited for Ravel to make her way to the entry doors to reception. Opening the door for her, I went to the desk and addressed the white haired student sitting behind it in my horrendous Japanese accent.

"Greetings, ojou san. I believe we have a meeting arranged with the student council. Could you direct us there?"

The girl gave me a confused stare as if I was some sort of madman, and I had to suppress the urge to sigh as she tried very hard not to laugh. Thankfully, she went to look through a list she pulled out of a document tray before turning back to me.

"Ah yes, Feniksson Ravel-sama and Branden Alexander-sensei, was it? Just follow the left-hand corridor then take a right once you climb the stairs. My name is Hanakai Momo by the way. Please take care of me!"

"Thank you for your help Hanakai-san. You are most kind." I replied with a nod in her direction which caused the girl to blush and smile lightly.

As we turned the corner, Ravel looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I looked at her, feigning complete confusion.

"What?"

* * *

Turning to the right of the stairway, we arrived at the door labelled with 'Student Council' on the wall beside it. Exchanging a brief look with Ravel, I knocked on the door until for a muffled voice on the other side beckoned us in.

I let Ravel walk in first and followed her in. She sat down in the empty seat in front of the desk with myself opting to stand to her side behind her with arms crossed. Opposite us sat a slender young woman with a black bob haircut. She wore a pair of purple rimmed circular glasses that seemed to be resting halfway down her nose, giving her the appearance that was peering over them, rather than through them. Her eyes were a shade of purple that tried to hide intelligence and cunning behind an impassive frown as she seemed to study Ravel then me.

_So this must be the Sona._

The young woman standing beside her was more mature, in figure anyway. She had long black hair that reached to her knees. Her face was an emotionless mask as she peered at me with her sharp brown eyes, behind a pair of blue, semi-rimmed glasses. My returning gaze was equally neutral.

_And judging by her close proximity and posture, this must be a Peerage member, quite possibly her Queen._

The girl in front addressed us in a polite tone, the language spoken being Deftodiz and not Japanase. Turning my gaze to scan the room, I assumed that the blue-haired girl watching us from the sides was a devil too.

"It has been some time, Sona. Thank you for taking us in." Ravel stated, before following with a polite bow.

"A pleasure to welcome you to Kuoh Academy Ravel, and you too Sir. I received word from my father about the arrangement your mother chalked up for your period of integration into human society. You know all too well why you are here." she flipped through several pages in one the folder on her desk.

_No formalities, no chit-chat. She's hasn't changed one bit._

"As a second year student, you will join Class 2-B starting tomorrow. Hanaka sensei , your homeroom teacher has already informed the other students that a new arrival will be coming. Branden san will be scheduled in the study next to the library to provide supplementary support to students doing poorly in world history and foreign languages."

Closing the folder, she turned to back to us "As it stands, you are aware that during the period you are on Earth, you are to abide by the laws set up by the 2nd edition Codex Diabolus set up after the end of the Civil War in the Underworld."

"I believe I don't have to stress the significance of the law any more, do I? No harm to humans and no outward violence to any members of the other races unless for reasons of self-defence. While you are here, you will act like the humans and in no way will you use magic for menial tasks on school or public grounds."

_Just how long will that rule hold out, I wonder._

Ravel nodded "Of course, I shan't cause you any trouble, and neither will my servant. I can assure you of  _that._ "

"Rias will see you with her respective peerage tomorrow when you have time. Sadly, the majority of my servants are indisposed at the moment so introductions will have to occur some other time. That is all I have to say with regard to your roles. You may go now."

_That was quick._

The instant that thought surfaced, I knew I just played myself.

Ravel and I nodded as Sona gave her final pronouncement and we made way for the door before Sona called out behind us "Herr Von Brandenburg, a moment of your time if you may."

_Verdammt noch mal._

* * *

"Very well."

Turning back, I adopted a disarming smile and then addressed Ravel who was still at the door.

"I shan't be long, my lady. You should wait for me at-"

Ignoring me completely as I thought she might, she took the seat beside me instead.

"If you don't mind Sona, as his master I believe I should be privy to any arrangements that might concern him should they be of any effect to me."

Seeing that she wouldn't budge, I could do nothing but shrug my shoulders at Sona who looked at both of us in turn and sighed before taking another folder from the tray and opening it. Clearing her throat, she started.

"When my father informed that the only daughter of the Phenex clan would be arriving to Kuoh with a bodyguard, I couldn't help but try to gleam some information into who my second guest was and what their true motivations would be. As student council president, Sitri heiress and the devil in charge of this territory, surely you can agree. I had my suspicions about you Herr Alexander since I believe this was not the first time we've seen each other either." she said, her fingers stooped in contemplation over the bridge of her nose.

It took me a moment to think over my fractured memories "...wait, no, the Satanalia reception at the Phenex household 4 years ago, was it? You wore a...dark blue dress...with black highlights right?"

Sona peered at me a bit longer before a glint of amusement shone through her eyes and she adopted a light smile "So I did. How perceptive of you. And judging from the fact you were never too far away from Ravel san yet always to the side of the hall, you must have been the fellow in the medieval armour with the white crested helm."

"White and blue." I replied absentmindedly.

"White and blue then. So I take it you are still a knight? Regardless, I had come across few reports on any Alexander Von Brandenburg, and all descriptions were unanimously vague and contradictory. I took the added expense to get a word from Prince Phangowne Stolas, a good friend of my fathers to cross-reference with the records we had in the Grand Library at Lucifaad, the old capital."

She tapped her pen on the edge of the file for a few moments while regarding me with an unflinching gaze. Eventually, she closed the file and placed her chin on the bridge of her hands.

"Let's start from the beginning, shall we? Where do you come from originally?" she inquired.

"Germany."

"That I gathered. But it could hardly be called Germany since the modern state didn't exist in the 14th century. Try to be a bit more specific."

I shrugged innocently "Well, that is true. The counties formed the Holy Roman Empire at that time, but my point remains. And if you're looking to know the county, then I would think that my title is an obvious clue."

Sona shook her head "As much as you claim to be a member of the bloodline that ruled the Brandenburg march, how is it that there's no mention of your name in the records? Pray tell, what family name do you associate yourself with?"

I narrowed my eyes "The House of Ascania."

"Really? And yet Ascania's rulership of the march ends with Waldemar the first, deceased shortly before your time. I presume that you are related by blood?"

"...He was my father." I replied, my gaze unblinking in the face of her scrutiny

The devil heiress turned to glance at Ravel who looked just as unknowing as herself before turning back to me.

"Oh...why the hesitation?"

"I never knew him. He died before I was born."

Sona studied me a moment longer before giving a curt nod.

"Very well. My apologies for delving into such private matters. Ravel, my second question is for you. How long have you known Sir Alexander?"

Ravel tapped her chin in thought.

"For as long as I can remember really. He's been in charge of the Guard even before then, or so my father told me. "

"I see, so I take it that Herr Alexander has professional duties towards one of your family members."

I couldn't help but scoff at the subtle way Sona was interrogating us. But to think that she was so bold as to inquire into such details as the Phenex family was surprising. Either her tone was convincing enough, or Ravel knew how to play her cards since she answered without a moment's hesitation.

"Actually no, he was appointed at the request of my grandfather, the Marquis of Andrealphus. He and my servant have been acquaintances for some time before he was attached to our household."

"Ah yes, the Marquisates of Phenex and Andrealphus. As I recall, your two houses were allied to the Lucifers during the course of the Civil War. It would seem that loyalty towards the household stays the same even after centuries." she said with a disapproving glance.

I had to place a hand on Ravel's arm as her face began to shift to an expression of indignation. Risking exposing information on the war was the last thing I would do with the daughter of a Devil Lord before me.

"While it's true that both houses continued to pay their taxes to the Lucifers, neither participated directly in the conflict. And if you need any conclusive evidence, then look no further to the Kingdoms of Belial, Balam and the Dukedoms of Gremory and Vapula, who could tell you all about the financial and medical assistance they received during the war from their supposed enemies. " I answered in a calm tone.

Sona waved her hand with a reassuring smile.

"No need to be defensive, sir. My own family recognises the aid given to the provinces of Tophet and Tehom during the war and we do appreciate your continued neutrality. But what of you sir - you were at the forefront of it, weren't you?"

I narrowed my eyes "Hardly. My job then was much the same as it is now - simple guard duty."

Sona nodded and turned to a separate page on the desk, before passing it forward to me. Glancing over the parchment, I recognised it as a charter of names scripted from the Red Book maintained by my former Order comrades. Ravel grabbed it from my hands before I could finish it, so I turned back to meet Sona's inquisitive gaze.

"Simple guard duty amongst the most legendary knights in the realm, and bodyguard to the highest ranking figures in the Old Satan faction and the former government. Rizevim Lucifer, Zekram Bael, Mashasen Asmoday, Grayfia Lucifuge. The list is quite impressive, yet you do seem strangely saddened by their mention."

I grimaced "I simply did my job as was request. While I didn't...agree with the motions put through by Mashasen and the Old Kings, I was hardly in a position to argue, wouldn't you agree?"

"Perhaps."

"Think of it what you will. I I stood watch over the Lucifer keep as well as maintaining order on the streets of Lucifaad. The majority of the war took place elsewhere." I finished, crossing my arms over my chest.

" _The Scourge._ Does the name ring a bell?" she added.

Her remark was met with a mirthless chuckle. Sona didn't seem phased by my reaction, and continued with her question.

"I see you don't place much stock on it. Although it's interesting how all the records mention a demon cutting down high class devils by the dozen, with some even going so far as to say that he came to blows with the  _Crimson Satan._ "

_Heh, so they haven't forgotten._

"I'm not ignorant sir, I've heard tales of the Knights of the Malebranche and their many improbable exploits.  _Voidwalker, Impslayer, White Phoenix -_ these are names known to thousands."

"And you mean to tell me that all of those stories were true? That the ice kraken and the Underempire existed? Don't be silly."

"I never said they were."

I snorted "Baseless exaggerations conjured up by bards looking for money and fame. And if you think that an individual devil was able to survive against Sirzechs Gremory, then you must be joking."

"Be that as it may, I feel like in such unexpected scenarios, it's best to keep an open mind."

Ravel grinned "So this is the legendary shrewdness I've been hearing about. But really Sona, you have nothing to worry about Alexander. He's an old man by now and hardly poses any threat to a high class devil in their own territories, not to mention three of them. Honestly, you see too much."

"No Ravel, it's you who see too little. A shame, given that I've known your guardian far less than you have." she replied with an unimpressed look.

Ravel's gaze hardened "Pardon me?"

"If you base your expectations only on what you see, you blind yourself to the possibilities of a new reality. Surely your Rating Game simulations would have made you aware of that."

My mistress gritted her teeth before turning her head with an irritated twirl of her drill tails.

" _I'll keep that in mind._ "

I thought I saw a mischievous glint in Sona's eyes, but then she turned back to regard me with the same clinical gaze as before.

"I'll ask one last question Sir. What Evil Piece do you possess?"

_Careful._

"I...don't. I was reincarnated before Lord Ajuka designed the Evil Piece system."

"Interesting. And the devil responsible for your reincarnation?"

I frowned "Never met them. I was taken under Duke Osterion Zepar's care whereby I became a squire in his service. Once he became Lord Commander of the Order, I was knighted as an official member."

"A fascinating tale. You must have been quite gifted for an aristocrat of that time to take you, a reincarnated human, under his wing."

"I can't say that I knew what was going in his head when he took me in." I said with a shrug.

She smiled in reply "I guess that does beg the question of how the Marquis of Andrealphus and that of Phenex are any different in this regard."

I couldn't form a reply at that remark with the implications she was making, and so I resolved to keep my silence, even as she maintained that light smile of hers.

_So much for breaking suspicion. If anything, she has every reason to suspect me of treason now._

"Alright, good sir, that marks the end of our session." she announced, handing the files to Tsubaki who moved to place them in a separate cabinet before return to her place beside the council president.

"Now before you go, remember that we will be forced to react to any malicious party with force. While I might be more understanding of circumstances, my counterpart Rias is more than happy to send any offenders into the void." Sona added.

Ravel stared down the Sitri princess with an infernal look "Are you threatening my Servant?"

"No, not at all." Sona waved her hand nonchalantly "Just a small reminder of the rules in place. As high class devils presiding over a human territory in the Overworld, it is our duty to maintain protocol. I'm sure you agree."

"Hmph. Very well then. With your leave, Sona." Ravel replied with a curt bow.

Sona nodded, my young mistress already leaving for the door. Personally, I couldn't help but feel like I was put under the magnifying light like some offending insect to be dissected and inspected by overly curious eyes. This...this wasn't the last of it and I was sure that Sona would like answers to the questions she no doubt was continuously forming in her head.

And it's not like I couldn't relate to the Sitri heiress - I would feel the same if I was in her shoes.

I resolved myself to simply leave with a short farewell, but I couldn't just leave my concerns to be left unsaid.

"Something wrong, Branden san?" Tsubaki quipped.

"I understand that my past would raise suspicions, and times have truly changed a lot since. Some decades, I can hardly recall the events of the past. I can assure you, however, that my actions were all done with good reason and I have never deviated from the codes set in the Codex Diabolus or the codes of chivalry of my own homeland. One day, I might tell you all about how I reached this stage, but that will not be today."

_Partly true, the codexes were a lie in and of themselves, revised by whichever party had the power at the time._

Crossing my arms, I continued "For what it's worth, I've sworn a blood oath to Lady Ravel and by extension her mother, the Lady Rozalva Phenex. While the contract holds, I am bound to Ravel and any treason going against her wishes would forfeit my soul to wither away to oblivion in the Immaterium which is something, that I'm sure you would agree, cannot be taken lightly."

Sona's steely gaze did not change, but her answer was not as delayed as I would have thought.

"Is that so? I'll make a note of it then."

I was already getting up by this stage and moved towards the door "Make no mistake, Lady Sona, I am here only to protect my mistress, nothing more and nothing less. Should there be anything threatening her safety, I will not sit idly by. And the same goes to every devil in her territory, who are under my protection by extension of my duties as her custodian. Thank you for your time and I look forward to working with you in the next few days. Farewell."

I let the threat hang in the air before stepping out, noticing Ravel leaning on the wall beside the door. She gave me a cryptic look which I answered with a contemplative frown of my own.

"Come on, we have to unpack and get ready for tomorrow. Time is short."

She seemed reluctant to leave, the beginnings of a question forming on her tongue already. Before she could voice it, I patted her on the shoulder and nudged her forward.

" Remember the old saying? Life is creation's currency. Spend it well."

* * *

Sona continued to look at the files on her latest visitor and couldn't help but remove the unanswered questions and doubts plaguing her minds. Her second in command and old time friend Tsubaki left a cup of hot coffee on her desk as she was pouring over the notes.

"What should be do about Alexander, Sona-sama? He didn't seem malicious yet I can't shake the uneasy feeling that I get from him. He appears completely normal, no different from any man, but I sense an enormous killing intent beneath the surface. He seems calm, but something in him runs much deeper.. That, I can tell you as a fellow warrior."

Tsubaki tapped her chin "It makes me wonder why the Phenexes hired him. Do you think Lady Rozalva is hiding something from us? There are too many rumours painting him as one of the deadliest warriors of the Old Satan faction for us to turn a blind eye. Maybe they're shadowing something...It couldn't be a rebellion, could it?"

Sona hummed and took a sip from the cup placed beside her "That would be illogical. Attacking any of the devils in this territory would amount to a death sentence and I hardly believe that even if he were in league with a rogue group of fallen angels or the remnants of the pro-Lucifer faction, then he wouldn't be foolish enough to attack us on our home territory with two Peerages resident."

"However...he shows no signature of any sort, not even that of a low class devil, and that's what worries me the most. His past is filled with gaps that make no sense to me - the source of his immortality, his connection with the Old Kings. He even called Lord Lucifer by his old name  _'Gremory'._ Who does that anymore? And as for his character, well, it's as emotionless as the helmet he wears. I must admit, he's quite good at leaving few openings in his cover. Just as a seasoned knight would, I suppose."

"Which is why we should move to incarcerate him or-"

She stopped as Sona shook her head "You have to understand Tsubaki, my hands are tied here. I am bound by the arrangement made by my parents and so I can do nothing but observe and trust in their judgement. This is their game, not mine."

"That said, I do not like being vulnerable for lack of foresight. Tomorrow I'll have Ruruko begin shadowing him for the next few weeks and we'll see what we can gleam. I also will take more time to analyse his records when I can. And then there's also the matter of contacting his direct employer, as much as I would have liked to avoid that."

Tsubaki frowned "His direct employer, Sona sama?"

"Indeed. This might warrant talking to the Grandmaster of the Order, that is, if she's not too busy being an irresponsible brat with such an unhealthy obsession for my body."

"Ah, so that's who you meant. But wait...doesn't this seem odd?"

"Hmm?"

Tsubaki took off her glasses and proceeded to clean them with a wipe from her waistcoat pocket.

"If Leviathan sama is Grandmaster for the Order, then how come he's still alive right now? They fought on opposite sides of the war, did they not?"

"Well, it answers why he's not the Lord Commander anymore. But some facts don't add up, and I can't for the life of me figure out why. No, I'll need Serafall's direct answers to solve this" she replied with a light sigh.

"Worry not my queen, for I will keep an eye on him. As much as I distrust him, I can only hope that his oath and his promise were worth something. After all, he is a real knight, isn't he?"

That earned a chuckle from Tsubaki "I suppose he is. He seemed refined at least, if a bit stiff. I can safely say that the respect he holds for his mistress is genuine. Yet, it's strange, isn't it? For a warrior who's fought for centuries would bow down to a young girl, wouldn't you say?"

"These are simply the chains of command, my queen, as you yourself know so well." Could she trust the knight to follow them? Sona couldn't help but smile at the thought. " _And they, are binding_."

* * *

We drove the rest of the way home in silence, Ravel seemingly lost in thought. In fairness, I knew exactly what she was thinking about but I decided it was best we discuss this in the house.

In the greater light, I got a much better view of the apartment than last night - a semidetached two storey in the suburbs. It had everything we needed in my honest opinion - two bedrooms, a living room with a kitchen attached, a bathroom and even our own little entryway with a courtyard. I could look forward to planting some of my saplings soon enough.

Setting the bags down in the living room, I looked at my mistress sitting down in silence on the couch, her face unreadable

"Shall I bring all your bags up to your room or would you sort them first?"

"Sasch-Alexander, tell me truthfully and please drop the formalities for now. My father rarely spoke of your background yet always assured me you were always a trusted confidant. Who really are you and what do you want from being my servant? I want the truth, as your master and your friend since my childhood." she finished, her gaze pleading and unblinking.

Sighing, I let go of the bags and sat in the armchair opposite her "I knew you would eventually come to ask me this. While I can't promise I will tell you everything now, I will remember what I can."

Going over to the satchel placed on the table, I took out a bottle of one of the French cognacs I liked and two glasses. I offered to pour Ravel a glass and after a period of hesitation, she nodded. After pouring one for her, I filled my own and I took a sip. After a moment of contemplation, I began to tell my story.

"What you heard from Sona only skims the surface of what I've done in my life and many of the things I've accomplished have been out of desperation and because I was left with no choice." I said, taking my time to swirl the glass.

"First off, she was right in saying I was born in Germany during the Middle Ages. I was the second son of my father Waldemar von Brandenburg who was the Margrave of Brandenburg at the time, but wasn't the heir to the county...for particular reasons."

"I was betrothed to a French marchioness which was visiting our ancestral home when we were ambushed in Baden. We knew each other for a long time and thus this meeting was supposed to be the perquisite to our wedding. My mother Agnes and my sister Hilda were killed, when our escort party was surprised on the road.. Of all of them, I was the only one to survive , because I had to answer a call of nature then. By the time I returned, all of them were riddled with arrows and crossbow bolts, while my father was missing entirely."

I grimaced at the unpleasant recollection and took another swallow of the cognac.

"The situation arose from a dispute over the legitimacy of my father's claim to the march by his rivals, yet I would not have imagined them to go to such lengths. It also occurred to me that they would be after me as well since my body wouldn't have been recovered at the ambush. I soon found out that I had indeed been convicted of treason by way of kinslaying and the kidnapping of my betrothed, claiming that I held her for a ransom. The noblemen in question even dared to demand the family of the girl to hunt me down so I might be publicly executed for my crimes.

"And what did you do then?" Ravel asked after taking a sip from her own glass.

"I simply looked for conclusive evidence to convict the nobles so I could then kill them. I infiltrated the Hohenzollern fortress a year after my family's murder. I finally found my father in the dungeons, starved and beaten, but still alive, while my fiancé was held in custody in a separate chamber. We would have escaped cleanly had some hounds not discovered our sent which alerted the whole garrison."

I smiled "You should have seen the triumphant look on the duke's face. That I offered myself up to him on a silver platter. He ordered the guards to detain us so I could be executed the next day and honestly it seemed like our final stand would be right then and there. My father was captured, so it came to us to make it out alive. In a mad rush, we made a final ditch attempt to break past his cordon of guards and my betrothed slit his throat in the second it took him to blink."

"With the duke killed, we had to break through the gates and run for the nearby forests. I remember taking two arrows to the back while she was impaled by a javelin, but we made it in the end. We crawled all the way to a forester's hut before falling unconscious. The old man barely managed to keep me alive, yet she had not been so fortunate. She had bled to death moments after I arrived at his door."

* * *

Finishing the last remnants of my glass, I poured myself another glass and absentmindedly swirled the cognac inside in circles. "I had nothing left at that point with no point of refuge to find in the Empire. My brother, nor my distant relatives would never take me in knowing that I murdered a nobleman in cold blood. In my days of grief, I listened to the stories the old man told me. He spoke of shamans living in the north who warned about a bridge leading to forbidden lands and a legend about a terrible power who had the power to pierce the veil and grant life."

"With that hope, I set out on a trail of leads which led me deep into the mountains of Eurasia. After almost 2 years of travel, I reached the tribe where the shamans lived. They forbade me to enter the valley at all costs and on pain of death. That same night, after biding my farewells, I stole their ancient relic and crossed the archway and the doors into a separate world."

The air above me shimmered and out of a translucent black tear, I removed my sword and placed it on my lap, Ravel looking on incredulously. I took the sword out of the sheath and examined the blade which was glowing faintly in the twilight sun.

"Carrying the body of my betrothed, I came upon a massive temple on a cliffside connected to the arched bridge. It was there that I first came into contact with the deity which understood my intentions instantly. The god ordered me to place her upon the altar in its dread tongue. It offered me a choice - leave now or restore the life of my dead friend in exchange for my aid in killing sixteen colossal sentinels."

"And did you succeed?" she asked.

"I did, yet I do not recall what happened after I was spirited away when I killed the 16th sentinel. All I remember is the crippling darkness, then I woke up in front of the altar and my betrothed was gone. All as if nothing had happened."

Stroking my growing stubble, I continued "I was at loss what to do with my life after that stage. I left those lands and returned to Brandenburg. Luckily, the Holy Roman Emperor granted the march to his relative, who did not care much for following the agendas of my rivals. I was given a pardon, but it still came at a price. My father was taken into custody to live the rest of his days in Anhalt. I did not have it so easy however - my right to the march was annulled, and I was forced to join the Imperial Army for the duration of my penance period."

"I guess that must've been roughly when you received your official knighthood? You never did tell me." she murmured.

"Aye, that it was. I was selected to join the Teutonic Order for my skill in combat, during which time I was knighted for my bravery in the siege of Rudau. However, my lack of ageing began to raise suspicions among the order, so I was forced to leave for Asia where I journeyed for years on end. After 50 years or so following that incident...other things manifested themselves. The dread black power of the deity and that of the spirits of the stone sentinels had never left my body. They still...whisper to this very day."

I opened my right hand and couldn't help but watch as a black aura emitted from my hands, turning to look at Ravel who blanched at the dark light

"This is the true extent of my presence. My mother set me under strict orders never to expose you to it, but you must know the truth. What do you feel?"

"It's...as if I have no magic power left in my body. And your aura. I can't sense it at all. It's almost as if...you don't exist in the Immaterium at all as if you have no soul. Your whole existence cancels magic completely, doesn't it?" she remarked incredulously.

"That's right."

"Wait...now your blackouts make sense. You didn't lie when you said it wasn't an aneurysm. But nevermind that, how can you even use magic?!"

I nodded at her deduction "With great difficulty. While the curse does hinder my use of magic, it does come with some useful attributes. Failing that, I have my armour and...other skills to compensate for it."

"Was Sona telling the truth? Did you fight Sirzechs during the war?"

Getting up, I collected the bottle and the now empty glasses and washed them first before putting them back in the bag. "My career in the Underworld, is a story for another time. For now, you have to rest and prepare yourself for your first day tomorrow Ravel. As always, there is much to be done and little time to do it..."

Just as I was about to step outside the door, a hand took hold of mine gently, stopping me in my tracks.

"You really cared for your fiancé didn't you? To go to such lengths to bring her back." She pursed her lips and regarded me with a saddened expression "The name you sometimes whisper in your sleep. Her name was Celestia, wasn't it?"

I slowly turned to face her, my face a mask of melancholy and nostalgia "She was a gem of a woman. An excellent swordsmaster when women were not allowed to fight. You might not believe it, but my talents lay with science and poetry, never with skill at arms. Yet ever since we were children, her stubbornness and determination moulded me into a man of honour. And even then, she was leagues better than I could ever be."

"She truly sounds like a great woman."

"I could have never been the knight I am now, if it weren't for her. No, she wasn't my fiancé, or the future Duchess of Luxembourg. To me, she was my kind and loving teacher, and one I never saw the likes of until I met Osterion."

I sighed.

"But she's still dead. And nothing will ever change that."

* * *

**And here we have it. This took me a while longer with the edits, but it finally landed. From the next chapter onwards, the story takes an entirely new take from the original draft so look forward to complete originality. I dropped some hints in this chapter about what sorts of events you might see our protagonists face.**

**Some pointers for new readers:**

\- Lilith and Lucifaad are the capitals of the Eunoe and Gehenna provinces respecively, with the latter being the old capital following the events of the Civil War. The Great Library of Lucifaad and the Senate is located there, as well as Sirzech's seat of power

\- The Demonic Order of the Knights of Malebranche has historically (almost) always had 12 members at maximum and features prominently in Dante's Inferno.

\- Satanalia is the devils' version of Christmas of course, named so for obvious reasons. It celebrates the gathering of the Four Great Satans

\- The threat level of a stray is dependent on their individual strength and amount of damage caused in the Overworld. The ranks are as following, from weakest to strongest:  **D, C, B, B+, A, A+, S, S+ and SS**

\- the town of Kuoh has no real world location, so I took inspiration from fellow writer Alek Sands to have the town situated on a fictional island (Oyashi) off the coast of Chiba prefecture, since that's where Ichibumi himself comes from, not to mention that it's close to Tokyo

**My thanks to the only reader who was kind enough to leave their thoughts for my last chapter in a flattering review, even if they did say that Ravel should be removed. An amusing notion, but not one I think I'll follow. For that, I'm sorry dear guest.**

**Anyhow, thank you all for your time and remember to follow the story if you want to see more. If you have any questions or thoughts, then don't be afraid to send them in a review or a PM.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
